My Butler, My Savior, My Lovely!
by Fuzzy Conchiita
Summary: Sousuke mengajakku ke Hong Kong! Aku menurutinya, tanpa sadar ada bahaya mengintai di belakangku... - Chapter 6 updated! Hinamori's POV. OOC, AU, etc.
1. Chapter 1: When I Meet that Guy

_**My Buttler, My Savior, My Lovely**_

_Disclaimer: BLEACH __Kubo Tite_

_This fic __FuzzyStrange Musume31_

_Warning: OOC (banget), garing, maybe typo, etc._

_Don't like, Don't read!_

_Happy Reading! ^o^_

_**Chapter 1: When I Meet that Guy...**_

_._

_._

_._

HINAMORI'S POV

"Nona, cepat bangun!"

"Nona, nona, ini minggu pagi yang cerah! Ayo bangun!"

"Nona, anda mau mandi pakai garam mandi Lily atau Lavender?"

"Nona mau pakai handuk yang putih atau kuning?"

"Nona, sepatu anda sedang disemir,"

"Nona sarapan anda sudah siap,"

Ugghh!!! Ingin rasanya aku mengusir teriakan-teriakan nista dari pelayan-pelayanku itu!

Ow, yeah, aku Hinamori. Hinamori Momo. Jangan sekali-kali memanggilku dengan nama kecilku! Tanya kenapa? Yang jelas aku membenci buah _peach! _Buah aneh dengan rasa yang masam.

Aku terlahir dari keluarga kaya. Ayahku, Hinamori Kisuke. Ia terlalu sibuk dengan bisnis di luar negeri, sedangkan ibuku, Hinamori Shihouin, mendampingi ayahku dalam perjalan bisnis keliling dunianya \. Jadi aku sendiri disini. Ralat! Aku ditinggalkan bersama pelayan-pelayan disini. Arghh!!! Menyebalkan!

Aku anak tunggal, jadi aku sangat dimanja. Lihat saja, apa permintaanku yang tidak dikabulkan, huh?! Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu. Jawabannya adalah: TIDAK ADA!

"Nona, ayo bangun!!!"

Arghhh!!! Lagi-lagi teriakan mengganggu itu! Bisakah kau biarkan aku untuk bersantai sebentar??? Hei, aku juga punya kehidupan!!!

Dengan malas, aku masuk ke kamar mandi. Yeahh... Seperti biasanya, dua orang pelayan setia membantuku untuk mandi dan mencuci rambut. Memang dia pikir aku tidak bisa melakukannya sendiri?!

"Nona, anda mau mandi pakai garam mandi Lily atau Lavender?"

"Apa saja!" Jawabku malas. Mandi aja kok, repot!

"Cepat ambilkan handukku!!!" Teriakku. "Hei, aku sudah kedinginan!!!"

"Maaf nona, mau handuk yang warna kuning, atau yang-..."

"Apa saja! Sudah cepat ambilkan!!! Kau mau aku mati kedinginan, hah?! Ku pecat kau nanti!!!"

"Baik nona,"

Aku menyelesaikan aktivitas mandiku kemudian memakai pakaianku. Haahh... Beginilah suasana pagi seorang 'ojou-sama'. Kenapa aku tidak bisa seperti anak normal, sih? Bangun kesiangan, menghabiskan waktu liburan dengan bermalas-malasan, pergi bersama teman-teman ke mall...

Akh, sedangkan aku??? Kemana-mana harus diikuti Grimmjow, seorang buttler yang super gila dan overprotektif! Parah!

Hei, lihat! Kemana Grimm sekarang?! Biasanya dia sudah menungguku di depan kamar. Apa sebaiknya aku panggil saja, ya?!

"Grimm!!! Grimm!!!??? GRIMM??? GRIMMJOW???? GRIMMJOW JEAGERJACK!!!??? GRIMMJO-..."

"Uhm, Sumimasen, Hinamori-sama!" Pelayan bernama Kiyone dan Sentaro muncul.

"Sumimasen, Hinamori-sama, mulai hari ini Grimm-kun sudah tidak bekerja di sini lagi. Ia ada keperluan mendadak di kampung halamannya di Las Noches. Jadi mulai kemarin ia mengundurkan diri," Jelas Kiyone.

Apa?! Grimm mengundurkan diri??? Hei, jangan bercanda! Ini serius, kan???

ASTAGA!!! Aku kira hari ini takkan pernah ada!!! Grimmjow mengundurkan diri!!! Yeaaayyy!!! Ehm, bukannya apa-apa, sih! Hanya saja diikuti olehnya 24 jam membuatku jengkel!!! Aaahhh... Menyenangkan sekaliii... Eh, tunggu! Kalau Grimm mengundurkan diri berarti aku tidak punya buttler untuk disuruh-suruh lagi, dong?!

"Hmm... Kiyone, Sentaro, apakah tidak ada pelayan pengganti untukku???" Tanyaku.

"Tentu saja ada, nona! Dia akan datang siang ini..." Jawabnya Kiyone lembut.

"Eittss!!! Darimana kalian mendatangkan buttler itu? Ingat, ya! Aku tidak mau punya pelayan sembarangan!" Tanyaku sinis.

" Tentu saja nona, buttler ini didatangkan langsung dari sekolah kepelayanan (?) milik tuan Ggio Vega." Jelas Sentaro.

"Eh? Paman Ggio?"

"Iya benar, nona! Beliau juga akan datang siang ini," Jawab Sentaro.

Hahh... Baiklah, mari kita lihat seberapa hebat buttler-ku yang baru ini... Xixixixixixi...

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

_Teng!!! Teng!!! Teng!!!_

Jam berdentang tigabelas kali. Kau tahu artinya? Hahh~... Tentu saja ini waktunya membawa jam besar antik tersebut ke tukang reparasi! Sekarang itu jam duabelas! Bukan jam tigabelas! Lagipula mana ada jam berdentang tigabelas kali?! Dasar jam rusak!

_Teng!!! Teng!!! Teng!!!_

Ugghh!!! Cukup!!! Benar-benar memekakkan telinga!!!

_Teng!!! Teng!!! Teng!!! Teng!!! Teng!!! Teng!!!_

Hentikaaaannnn!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_T__eng!!!_

Sudah? Berakhir? Oke, aku sedang menuggu kedatangan paman Ggio. Sebenarnya yang aku tunggu adalah pelayan yang dibawa oleh paman! Kenapa? Ya~~~ karena seharian ini aku bosan karena tidak ada yang bisa disuruh-suruh! Uuh!

_Tokk, tokk, tokk!_

"Siapa itu?!" Tanyaku sinis.

"Yumichika, nona! Maaf, tuan Ggio, nyonya Soi Fon, dan seorang tamu lain sudah tiba. Mereka menunggu di ruang tamu," Jelas Yumichika.

"Hnn, aku segera turun!" Jawabku malas. Hahh... Seorang lagi itu pasti buttlerku yang baru. Hnn, baguslah kalau begitu!

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

"Momo-chan!!! _Long time no see_, huh?! Hahaha..."

"Ahh... Paman bisa saja! Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu paman. Panggil Hinamori saja," Jawabku lembut. Aku duduk di sebuah sofa empuk, kemudian setelah berbasa-basi sebentar kami mulai membicarakan sang buttler (dia kemana, sih? Jangan-jangan paman tidak membawanya? Habis dari tadi aku tidak melihatnya, sih! Tapi Yumichika berkata kalau paman dan bibi datang bersama seorang lagi! Hnn... Mungkin sedang di kamar mandi?! Ah, masa bodoh!).

"Ehem, Hinamori-chan! Aku tahu, Grimm mengundurkan diri, ya? Khukhukhu... Nah, tadi aku sudah menghubungi ayahmu. Ia ingin pengganti Grimm secepatnya dikirim supaya kau tidak kerepotan-..."

_Ahh, dasar ayah! Yang ada aku malah kerepotan karena diawasi 24 jam!_

"... Jadi aku datang kemari untuk mengirim utusan (?) dari sekolah pelayan milikku. Dia benar-benar _expert_ dalam segala hal. Ya, bisa dibilang... 'Buttler plus-plus'. Hahahaha!" Paman Ggio mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"E- eh? B- buttler plus... Plus?!" Aku sedikit terbata-bata. Jujur, aku tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikiran paman saat ini.

" Iya, buttler yang merangkap sebagai bodyguard untuk melindungimu kapan saja dan merangkap sebagai supir dan merangkap sebagai koki di saat-saat tertentu. Ahahaha..."

"Ohh..." Hanya kata itu yang keluar dari mulutku. Paman Ggio sedang asyik tertawa sendiri (ah, dasar nggak waras!), jadi aku lebih memilih bicara dengan Bibi Soi Fon saja.

"Eh, bibi, kemana pelayan baruku itu?" Tanyaku.

"Hmm... Tadi dia pamit ke kamar mandi! Tapi kenapa lama sekali, ya?" bibi Soi Fon terdengar cemas.

"Jangan-jangan dia tersesat?!" sahutku spontan. Yahh... Rumah ini 'kan besar sekali! Mungkin dia tersesat.

"Apa perlu kita cari?!" tanya bibi Soi Fon. "Ahh~ tidak usah! Biarkan saja dia berputar-putar! Lagipula dia kan harus mempelajari lebih dekat 'calon tempat tinggalnya yang baru'! Hehehehe..." Jawab paman Ggio asal.

Hah? Apa maksudnya dengan 'calon tempat tinggalnya yang baru'?!

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

_30 menit kemudian..._

Ugghh!!! Kemana orang itu??? Sudah 30 menit kami menunggu tapi masih belum datang juga!!!

'_Maketakunai shi,Nakitakunai shi, waratte-tai kara! (MOVIN'!!! MOVIN'!!!)'_

Ponsel paman Ggio berdering (_GOSH!!! Paman Ggio suka lagu itu? Waw!_)

"Eh, maaf, aku harus mengangkatnya. Halo??? Eh iya? Ooo... KAMU DIMANA, HEH??? SINI-SINI!!! MBALIK-MBALIK!!!" (translate: Kamu dimana, heh? Sini-sini! Kembali-kembali!). Paman berbicara, err... mengomel, dengan seseorang di seberang telepon. Entah siapa itu!

_Klipp!_

Paman Ggio mengakhiri percakapannya dengan seseorang di seberang sana. Kemudian paman berdiri. "Heegghh... Ternyata dia benar-benar tersesat! Dasar! Ya sudah, kalian tunggu sini saja, biar aku yang mencarinya!" kata paman Ggio kemudian berjalan meninggalkan kami.

Tak lama kemudian paman datang dengan seseorang yang berjalan sambil menunduk di sampingnya.

"Huu... Ternyata dia tersesat sampai ke dapur! Dasar! Baiklah, Hinamori Momo, ini buttler-mu yang baru. Kenalkan dirimu, nak!" Ujar paman Ggio sambil duduk kembali.

Lelaki berambut putih itu... Err, maksudnya buttler baruku itu mengangkat wajahnya...

"Hajimemashite... Ore wa Hitsugaya Toushiro da! Yoroshiku onegaishimasuu, ojou-sama..."

Wajahnya tidak menampilkan ekspresi yang berarti... Dingin...

"Yo- yoroshiku nee..."

Aku menjawab dengan terbata-bata. Sungguh, sorot dan kilatan tajam dari mata _emerald_-nya membuatku merasa sedikit aneh!

Paman Ggio hanya memamerkan cengiran puas melihat murid didikannya mengenalkan diri. Bibi Soi Fon hanya tersenyum saja.

Aku bungkam. Tiba-tiba saja ekspresi dingin nan datar di wajahnya berubah menjadi seringai aneh.

_Orang ini benar-benar membuatku merinding!..._

~#~#~ To Be Continued... ~#~#~

.

.

.

Author: AHAHAHAHAHAYY!!! Akhirnya chapter 1 selesai... Shyalalalala~~~ *tebar bunga tujuh rupa*. Uhuhuuhuu... Kembali lagi dengan saia, Fu-chan yang gaje nan gila, bisa-bisanya saia bikin fic baru sedangkan fic saia yang lain masih belum selesai. Hehehehe... Nggak papa, kan??? Sebelum idenya corrupt 50% dari otak saia, jadi saia realisasikan aja! Hehehehe...

Ao-chan: Ahh~ Dasar!

Author: Sapa lo?

Ao-chan: Lhhoo??? Gw OC sekaligus asisten sekaligus pembokat lo, kan???

Author: Terserah deh! Readers sekalian, ini asisten saia, namanya Aoi. Ah! Sudahlah, dia Cuma numpang lewat.

Ao-chan: =(

Author: Ah, maaf ya sebelumnya kalo hampir 75% chara disini OOC semua! Habisss... Gimana lagi?! Hehehehe... Rencananya sih cerita ini jadi threeshoots atau fourshoots. Sy nggak mau panjang-panjang, belum berani. Saya masih terbilang pemula dan newbie. Hehehehe... Hinamori jadi OOC banget yah? Ggio juga! Tapi nggak apa-apa kan??? *perlahan-lahan Hinamori bakalan kembali ke sifat aslinya koq! Tenang ajaaa~* Hehehehe... Kenapa saia ngambil Ggio sama Soi ??? Karena akhir-akhir ini saia addict banget sama pair ini. Hehehe... Mungkin cerita tentang 'Ojou-sama' udah banyak banget yahh??? Tapi saia pingin bikin yang sedikit berbeda. Mungkin Hitsu nanti akan sy bikin OOC, jadi sedikit nakal dan kurang ajar. Hahahaha!!! *sarcasm*. Oke, saia banyak bacot disini. Kita akhiri saja!

**Tekan tombol di bawah ini dengan semangat!!! REVIEW, nyoooo~~~...**


	2. Chapter 2: How to Be My Buttler!

AN:

Hai, hai, semuanyyyaaaaaa~~~... \('w')/

Gyakakakakakk... *cackle~cackle~*

Oh, well, maaf banget saya update-nya lama. Habis saya masih disibukkan dengan wansut-wansut gaje (oneshoot maksudnya!) saya beserta ujian-ujian, baik ujian dalam hidup maupun ujian sekolah... T_T (apaan, sih! XP)

Osh, chapter II update! Enjoooyy~~~ \(^o^)/

_**My Buttler, My Savior, My Lovely**_

_Disclaimer: __Perkenalkan, ini si empunya Bleach, Paman saya –Tite Kubo! Hehehe... –slapped-_

_Tapi fic ini punya saya; FuzzyStrange Musume__31! Hehehe..._

_Warning: OOC (banget), AU, garing kriuk-kriuk, maybe typo(s), etc._

_Don't like, Don't read!_

_Happy Reading! ^o^_

_**Chapter 2: How to Be My Buttler!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

HINAMORI'S POV

_...Orang ini benar-benar membuatku merinding!..._

Mata kami bertemu pandang, sehingga aku semakin jelas melihat seringaiannya.

Tiba-tiba dia mendekat dan...

Dia bersimpuh dihadapanku kemudian...

_CHUU!_

Dia mencium tanganku!

Aku berdiri mematung...

_1 detik..._

_2 detik..._

_3 detik_ sampai kesadaranku kembali...

"GYYAAAA! APA-APAAN ORANG INI? Paman! Bisa-bisanya kau mengirimkan orang seperti dia untuk menjadi buttler-ku? Huuuu~" Aku mengerucutkan bibirku seraya membuang muka.

"Ahahahaha! Hinamori... Baru begitu saja kok! Tidak, tidak mau! Dia itu lulusan terbaik di sekolah buttler paman di distrik Rukongai, jangan khawatir! Dia akan menjagamu! Kau tidak akan nakal 'kan, Shiro?"

Pemuda itu hanya mengangguk. Aku mendengus kesal. Arrgghh! Benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya. Aku punya firasat buruk dengan orang ini... Jangan-jangan...

"Ah, Hina-chan, kami pamit dulu! Aku ada urusan! Ehehehehe..." Sahut paman tiba-tiba sehingga jantungku hampir copot.

"Eh? Urusan?" Aku memincingkan mataku.

"Iya, ini urusan orang dewasa! Ahahahahhaa... Anak kecillll... Sudahlah... Aku ingin melewatkan bulan madu ke-23 bersama istriku! Daahh..."

Paman Ggio menarik istrinya yang sudah merona pipinya. Kemudian mereka sudah pergi secepat kilat.

Aku hanya terdiam...

Perlahan-lahan aku memincinkan mataku ke arah seseorang yang menatapku tajam sedari tadi... Tidak! Itu tatapan mesum! Aku tahu itu!

"Ojou-sama..."

Haduuhh... Orang ini maunya apa, sih? Dasar aneh. Aku mengambil tempat di sebuah sofa besar dan empuk (ya iyalah... Ojo-sama!)

"Hmm... Jadi apa yang dikatakan paman tadi benar?"

"Eh? Yang mana, ojou-sama?" Ia bertanya balik.

"Egghh... Jangan panggil aku begitu! Panggil aku 'Hina-sama'!"

"Hnn, bagaimana kalau... _Peach Lady_? Atau _Peach-sama_? Hmm... sepertinya lebih imut."

Kemudian sebuah jitakan dariku mendarat dengan sukses di kepalanya...

"Apa-apaan sih kau ini! Jangan sembarangan mengganti nama orang, apalagi aku ini 'majikanmu', baka buttler!" Aku membentaknya dengan keras. "Ehm, Sumimasen Hina-sama. Tapi... Tolong jangan panggil saya 'baka buttler'. Panggil saya... Shiro-kun..." Jawabnya mantap.

"Akh, terserah. Aku mau tanya, apa yang tadi Paman Ggio katakan tentang 'Buttler Plus-Plus' itu benar?" Aku mendengus sebal.

"Ah, tentu saja. Saya berjanji akan menjaga nona sekuat yang saya bisa..." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum _cool_.

Aku tersenyum...

Dia perlu kuberi pelajaran...

Pelajaran. Bagaimana rasanya menjadi buttler seorang Hina-sama.

Ahahahaahahahahahahahaa! Kedengarannya jahat sekali aku ini. Huh? Biar saja! Aku tidak peduli! Ahahahahahaha...

Aku tersenyum jahil...........

"Hei, Shiro! Ini minggu yang cerah. Ayo antar aku ke pusat kota!"

_Bersiaplah Shiro-kun~... Bersiaplah menerima pelajaran pertama dari majikanmu! Ahahahahaa..._

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

_Drrmm... Drrmm..._

Shiro-kun menyetir _limousine_ dengan tenang. Aku rasa dia pandai menyetir. Sepanjang perjalanan aku mengamati tingkah laku dan tampangnya.

Hmm...

Tingginya kira-kira sama, dan sedikit lebih tinggi dariku. Mata _emerald_-nya berkilau. Rambutnya putih dibentuk sedemikian rupa (?). Secara keseluruhan, dia keren, dingin, _sexy,_ dan tampan.

Aku heran, kenapa dia mau menjadi buttler? Aku kira dengan bekal tampang luar biasa yang dia miliki bisa saja dia menjadi model, bintang iklan, atau sejenisnya! Tentu saja penghasilan yang didapat jauh lebih besar daripada 'hanya' menjadi seorang pelayan ojou-sama.

"Hina-sama..."

"E' Eh! Apa?" Aku terbangun dari lamunanku.

"Kenapa anda memperhatikan saya? Jangan-jangan....."

"... Jangan-jangan anda tertarik pada saya?" Sahutnya sambil nyengir-nyengir gaje.

BUAAGGGHH! Aku melempar kotak tisu ke kepalanya.

"Apa-apaan sih kau itu! Benar-benar kurang ajar! Aku ini majikanmu, tahu!" Aku membentaknya, tapi ia hanya meringis tanpa dosa. Arrgghh... Dasar!

Aku tidak habis pikir, dia ini maunya apa, sih? Oke Hinamori, sabar... Sabar.......

"Nona, kita sudah sampai,"

Shiro-kun turun dari limo kemudian membukakan pintu untukku.

Aku masuk ke sebuah pusat perbelanjaan. Dan mulai memilih beberapa pakaian.

"Shiro, bagaimana pakaian yang ini?" Aku bertanya dengan ekspresi pura-pura bingung.

"Hmm... Boleh. Tapi warnanya terlalu pucat Hina-sama!" Ia mengomentari baju yang kupakai.

"Hmm... benarkah? Ya sudah!" Aku melemparkan pakaian itu sembarangan. Untung Shiro dengan sigap menangkap pakaian itu.

"Ups, maaf!"

Tiba-tiba ide jahilku muncul. Xixixi... _Ini akan menjadi permainan yang menyenangkan Shiro!_

~#~#~#~#~#~

Aku memberi Shiro beberapa 'ujian'.

Tidak terhitung sudah berapa kali aku melemparkan pakaian dengan sengaja kepadanya. Tidak hanya pakaian, tapi sepatu dan tas juga (AN: Edan ni orang! XD). Pada saat makan siang, aku juga menumpahkan saus berkali-kali (dengan sengaja tentunya) ke arah wajah dan pakaiannya.

~#~#~#~#~#~

Oh, oke, sekarang tujuan terakhir kita, letaknya di sudut pusat perbelanjaan. Aku membeli beberapa pakaian berbahan wol disana.

Aku menyambar sebuah pakaian berbulu tebal dan selembar syal. "Hmm... cocok untuk musim dingin!" Batinku.

Aku mencobanya di dalam _fitting room_.

"Hmm... Shiro? Bagaimana yang ini?" Aku bertanya pada Shiro. Tapi dia tidak ada. "Lho, mana anak itu?" Aku celingak-celinguk mencari Shiro.

"Hmm... Bagaimana kalau yang ini dilepas? Terlihat lebih baik..." Tiba-tiba ia berdiri di belakangku kemudian menarik syal yang kukenakan dengan paksa hingga aku terjungkal ke belakang dan jatuh ke pelukannya. Yea... Kuakui refleknya lumayan bagus! "S-Shiro-kun?" Aku memekik pelan.

"Hmm... Gomenasai, _milady_!" Ia berbisik pelan di telingaku, membuat telingaku geli karena desiran nafasnya.

_Pesonanya mulai menarik perhatianku!_

~#~#~#~#~#~

_Normal POV_

Limo itu sudah sampai di Hinamori mansion.

"Kita sudah sampai, Hina-sama." Shiro berkata dengan ekspresi _cool _tanpa menolehkan kepalanya sama sekali.

_Tidak ada jawaban._

"Hina-sama?" Shiro memanggil majikannya lagi.

_Sama sekali tidak ada jawaban._

"Milady? Mila-..."

Kata-kata Shiro terputus. Ia melihat Hinamori sedang tertidur dengan pulas di antara belanjaannya. Shiro hanya tersenyum. "Hmm... Tidak ada cara lain..." Batinnya. Ia menggendong Hinamori sampai ke kamar Hinamori. Setelah merebahkan Hinamori di ranjangnya, Shiro tidak langsung pergi. Ia duduk di ujung ranjang sambil mengamati wajah majikannya ketika tertidur. Ia bergumam pelan, "Kau mengingatkanku pada _dia_...". Ia tersenyum. Sebelum meninggalkan tempat itu, Shiro bergumam keras, "Kau lebih baik saat tertidur ya, _peach_!" Ia menyeringai lebar kemudian berlalu meninggalkan ruangan itu. "Oyasumi!"

_Di sisi lain..._

"Oi, oi, Sentaro! Kau sedang apa sih!" Kiyone menyikut punggung temannya itu.

"Ssshh... Nanti kita bisa ketahuan! Sudahlah, aku ingin melihat apa yang dilakukan Shiro itu pada nona Hinamori! Aku merasakan _hawa tidak enak _dari awal dia datang kesini!" Sentaro tetap ngotot.

"Aahh... Tidak apa-apa Kiyone! Walaupun perbuatan ini sama sekali tidak cantik, tapi lebih baik kita mengawasi gerak-gerik Shiro demi keselamatan nona muda yang cantik, kan?" Yumichika berkata sambil berkaca di nampan perak yang sudah digosok hingga kinclong sekinclong kepala Madarame (?).

~#~#~#~#~#~

_Piip... Piipp..._

Ponsel Shiro berdering tanda ada pesan masuk.

_From: U.G_

_Hai, hai, Shiro-chan!_

_Bagaimana harimu? Hahaha..._

_Ya sudahlah, aku hanya ingin menyapa! Selamat menikmati penderitaanmu ^^!_

_~Pride and honorism, U.G~_

Shiro menggenggam erat-erat ponselnya. "Kimi wa...!" Ia mendesis dengan nada penuh emosi.

~#~#~#~#~#~

_Hinamori's POV_

_KRIINNGG!_

Alarm meja di samping ranjangku berbunyi keras sekali. Aku membuka mataku perlahan –membiarkan sinar matahari menelusup masuk melalui celah mataku. Samar-samar aku memandang wajah seseorang yang sedang menyeringai...

"Ohayou, Hina-sama!"

"KYAAAA!"

Aku refleks menjerit dan menarik selimutku kembali begitu tahu pagi-pagi Shiro sudah membangunkanku dengan cara yang sangat aneh –menindih tubuhku sehingga aku tidak bisa bergerak dan wajah kami hanya berjarak setengah jengkal.

Shiro segera bangun dari tubuhku, kemudian menarikku bangun dari ranjangku sehingga aku –lagi-lagi jatuh ke pelukannya.

Ia melepaskanku kemudian memberiku seragam sekolah yang diambil dari lemari. Aku mengambil seragam yang di pegangnya, kemudian bergegas masuk ke kamar mandi. Shiro mengikutiku dari belakang. "He? Apa yang kau lakukan?" Aku bertanya padanya.

Ia menjawab dengan enteng, "Mengikutimu? Bukankah seorang buttler harus setia menjaga majikannya selama 24 jam?".

"I-iya... Tapi kau hanya diperbolehkan sampai depan pintu! Majikanmu butuh _privasi_, Shiro!"

Shiro hanya ber-oh-oh "Ohh... Sayang sekali... Padahal aku kira aku akan ikut masuk...".

Aku hanya memutar mataku kemudian menarik pipinya hingga ia kesakitan. Kemudian aku menutup pintu kamar mandi rapat-rapat.

Aku berendam di _bathtub_ dengan garam mandi berbau aneh. Aku kira ini aroma baru. Baru setelah aku selesai berendam aku melihat bungkus dari garam mandi itu. Aku terkejut karena menemukan tulisan:

_Quality Bath Salts_

_Imported from England_

_PEACH_

Hmmh... Pantas saja baunya aneh! Rupanya bau buah ini. Aku mendengus, kemudian keluar dari kamar mandi dengan pipi menggembung. "Shiro-kun, siapa yang mengganti garam mandi hari ini?".

"Hmm? Oh, itu aku! Bagaimana? Wangi 'kan?"

Aku terkejut. Tapi sedetik kemudian aku pasrah. "Hahh... Ya sudahlah! Daripada berdebat dengan orang macam dia pagi-pagi, membuat mood pagiku hilang saja!"

~#~#~#~_Time skip_~#~#~#~

_6.35_

"Shiro-kun, bisa cepatkan sedikit mobilnya? Aku bisa terlambat..." Aku mendesak Shiro untuk mengencangkan laju mobil yang kami tumpangi.

"Hai', _milady_." Ia menjawab singkat kemudian menyetir dengan kecepatan yang... fiuhh... aku tidak menyangka ternyata dia bisa _ngebut_ juga!

_6.45_

Selamat datang di Seireitei Academy. Dimana hanya anak orang super kaya yang bisa bersekolah di sini. Membawa buttler ke sekolah pun dianggap hal biasa. Karena itu aku mengajak Shiro hari ini.

"Shiro, ayo cepat!" Aku sudah kewalahan berlari karena takut terlambat.

Shiro berlari dengan cepat. Ia menarik tanganku hingg tubuhku otomatis ikut tertarik maju. Hmm... Ternyata larinya kencang juga!

"Hosh, hosh..." Nafasku terengah-engah saking lelahnya berlari.

"Ohayo, Hina-chaaaan...!"

_Sigh_, mereka lagi! Teman-temanku yang berisik dan ramai.

Ia terus mengajakku berbicara sampai-sampai mereka tidak sadar aku –yang sedang kelelahan sampai sesak nafas. Mereka baru terdiam saat melihat sesuatu –err... seseorang di belakangku... _Shiro_...

Mereka terpana dalam beberapa detik. Sayup-sayup kudengar mereka berbisik satu sama lain,

"_Kerennya..."_

"_Iya! Jangan-jangan anak baru?"_

"_Ha? Masa sekeren ini? Kenapa tidak ada berita kalau akan ada anak baru? Kelas berapa, ya?"_

Aku hanya terkikik geli di dalam hati. "Hihihi... Anak baru dari Hongkong? Yang ada bukannya anak baru, tapi 'pelayan' baru!" Batinku terus tertawa. Hmm... Apa reaksi mereka kalau aku beritahu yang sebenarnya ya...?

Tanpa dikomando, Shiro sudah mendahuluiku membuka suara, "Apakah anda baik-baik saja, _milady_?" Tanyanya sambil memberiku obat sesak nafas.

Aku melihat teman-temanku yang langsung berdiri mematung dengan mulut ternganga.

"D-dia bilang apa? M-'milady'? Nona muda? B-buttler baru?" Temanku langsung membelalakkan matanya.

Aku hanya bisa senyum-senyum sendiri.

Mereka berdiri mematung sejenak, sampai kemudian kesadaran mereka kembali.

"KAWAII~..." Mereka menjerit secara bersamaan dengan mata berbinar sambil mencubiti pipi Shiro.

"_Hei, hei, kau punya ponsel?"_

"_Boleh aku minta alamat e-mail-mu?"_

Lho, lho, hei... Kenapa sekarang jadi Shiro yang dikerubungi gadis-gadis?

Aku mendengus sebal, kemudian melengos meninggalkan kerumunan gadis –yang sebentar lagi mungkin namanya berubah menjadi Shiro FC.

Haaah... Ya sudahlah.

~#~#~#~#~#~

"Milady?"

"..."

"Nona?"

"..."

"Nona?"

"..."

Aku terus berjalan pura-pura tidak mendengarnya. Aku sebal dengannya! _Jealous_? Ya, mungkin.

"Nona," Ia menggapai pergelangan tanganku tapi segera kutepis.

"Kenapa tidak urusi gadis-gadis itu saja? Hei, kau itu _buttler-ku_." Aku memajukan bibirku.

Bukannya menyesal atau minta maaf, ia malah tertawa geli.

"A-apa yang kau tertawakan?" Wajahku langsung bersemu merah.

"T-tidak apa-apa, nona!" Ia wajahnya memerah menahan tawa.

Huh~ ya sudah, terserah!

Aku berjalan meninggalkan Shiro –tidak mungkin 'kan ia aku ajak ke kelas?

~#~#~#~#~#~

_KRINGGG!_

Terdengar suara bel yang memekakkan telinga. _Saatnya pulang!_

Shiro –yang menunggu di depan pintu menunjuk-nunjuk jam tangannya, mengisyaratkan bahwa kita tidak punya banyak waktu. Aku hanya mengangguk sambil mengisyaratkan padanya untuk menunggu sebentar.

Aku membereskan tumpukan buku dan pena di meja, kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam tasku.

Aku berjalan di koridor –mencari Shiro.

Di luar dugaan, Shiro lagi-lagi dikerubungi gadis-gadis.

"_How cute~!"_

"_Kawaii..."_

"_Imutnyaa... Maukah kau menjadi buttler-ku?"_

Aku tersenyum sinis dari jauh.

Aku memberi isyarat pada Shiro untuk cepat, tapi ia kesusahan melepaskan diri dari _fangirls_ dadakannya.

Aku melengos pergi.

Aku berjalan keluar sekolah. Aku jadi sebal dengan Shiro!

Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk pulang bus. Aku merogoh sakuku untuk mengambil dompet –memeriksa jumlah uang yang kubawa. Dan saat aku meraba sakuku, aku mendapati bahwa... _Dompetnya tertinggal di rumah..._

Hufft... Ya sudah, aku pulang jalan kaki saja! Berharap ada taksi yang lewat.

Aku berjalan sendirian. Hari langit menjadi kelabu. Mungkin sebentar lagi hujan akan turun.

Terbukti dugaanku, perlahan-lahan gerimis turun membasahi tanah. Aku nekat menerobos hujan karena ingin cepat sampai rumah.

"_Hai, gadis manis!"_

Seseorang memanggilku.

Aku menoleh kebelakang. Ada lima orang pemuda dengan tampang... err... nakal tersenyum aneh padaku.

Aku sedikit panik. Aku segera berbalik badan –hendak melarikan diri dari mereka. Tapi salah satu dari mereka yang memiliki rambut warna biru cerah menarikku kemudian mencengkram pergelangan tanganku erat.

"L-lepaskan!" Suaraku agak gemetar.

"Ayolah gadis manis~... Ayo kita bermain-main sebentar~... Hahaha..." Lelaki dengan gigi besar dan berperawakan ceking itu tertawa sarkas.

Mereka menarikku ke sebuah gang tanpa belas kasih. Seragamku jadi tergores dan sedikit berlubang di bagian kaus kaki, terkoyak di bagian bahu kanan kemejaku, dan sedikit sobek di bagian bawah rok –untungnya hanya sedikit. Ditambah lagi hujan yang memperparah keadaanku. Pipi dan tanganku jadi tergores dan sedikit mengeluarkan darah. Mereka tertawa semakin keras. Pandanganku sedikit kabur. Entahlah apa yang akan mereka lakukan padaku.

Dan sebelum aku kehilangan kesadaranku sepenuhnya, tiba-tiba aku mendengar dua orang dari mereka tumbang dan berteriak kesakitan... _Ada apa?_

Samar-samar aku melihat sekelebat bayangan seseorang. Aku tidak melihat seperti apa wajahnya. Dia membawa pedang –sejenis katana yang tajam dan mengkilat.

Gerakan lelaki itu sangat cepat. Aku ingin tahu siapa dia.

Lelaki itu memperlihatkan sorot mata tajamnya pada gerombolan pemuda nakal itu, _"Belum pernah merasakan Hyourinmaru, hmm? Ini, cicipi semaumu!" _Kemudian ia kembali menyerang tiga orang yang tersisa.

_Aku tidak melihat wajah orang itu,_

_Tapi dari sorot mata _Emerald_ tajamnya, aku tahu kalau itu..._

"S-Shiro-... T-to-... long..."

Ia menyeringai, _"Yes, as you wish, milady!"_

~#~#~#~ _**TO BE CONTINUED...**_ ~#~#~#~

AN:

Author: Hahahahayy! Lama tidak berjumpa di fic ini pembaca! Hahaha... Ya, saya minta maaf kalau OOC banget... T.T

Ao: Iya, nih! Hehehe... Author mumpung inget sama fic ini langsung di apdet! Chap ini juga dipanjangin! Hehehe... Yahh... Chap ini abal banget yah?

Author: Iya nih! Saya kena WB... T_T

Ao: Lho, WB kok bikin fic?

Author: Iya, soalnya saya kasian sama fic saya yang ini. Kayaknya dia udah meraung-raung minta di apdet deh! Hehehe... (-dasar stress!-)

Shiro: Kok nama gw jadi Shiro, sih?

Author: Ahaay~ itu rahasia~... Makanya ikutin terus perkembangan fic ini~... Hehehe...

Momo: Author, saya bayangin si penjahatnya itu dibekuin sama es sama Shiro-chan...

Author: GAK BISA! Fic ini AU!

Ao: Wkwkwkw... Okelah, nggak usah banyak curcol. Minta review-nya ya! Biar bisa update cepet!

All: **REVIEW NYOOOO~~~...! ^o^**

~#~#~#~#~#~

_Special thanks to:_

-**RyoriKuma**

-**Jess Kuchiki**

-**Ka Hime Shiseiten**

-**The Sweet Peach**

-**Kurosaki Shicchi**

**-Dan seluruh readers saya ^^**

_**RnR...?**_


	3. Chapter 3: Being Ojousama was a Pain

_**My Bu**__**tler, My Savior, My Lovely**_

_Disclaimer: __Totally not mine! Tuh, Om saya yang punya! Tite Kubo! (-plakk XD-)_

_Bercanda ah! Tapi fic ini punya saya; FuzzyStrange Musume__31! Hehehe..._

_Warning: OOC (banget), AU, garing kriuk-kriuk, POV berubah (tergantung kondisi), maybe typo(s), etc._

_Word counts: 1556 (sisanya bacotan saya)_

_Don't like, Don't read!_

_Happy Reading! ^o^_

_**Chapter 3: Being Ojou-sama was a Pain!**_

.

.

.

_(Shiro's POV)_

"S-Shiro-... T-to-... long..."

Aku menyeringai, _"Yes, as you wish, milady!"_.

Aku menebas gerombolan berandalan itu satu persatu. Cukup mudah dikalahkan. "Dasar lemah!" Aku mendengus pelan.

Aku melirik ke arah majikanku yang keadaannya sudah kacau balau itu.

"Sh-Shiro..." Ia memanggil namaku lirih.

Aku mendekat kemudian mengulurkan tanganku. "Anda tidak apa-apa, Nona?" Tanyaku.

Ia hanya menggeleng pelan sambil mencoba berdiri. Tapi berkali-kali terpeleset karena jalanan yang licin dan kemampuan kakinya yang mengalami degredasi akibat luka dan memar yang ia dapatkan dari berandalan tak bermoral itu. Aku memutar bola mataku, kemudian memasukkan Hyourinmaru kembali ke sarung pedangnya sebelum aku menjulurkan tanganku untuk menggendong Nona kecilku.

Aku membawanya ke mobil. Keadaannya kacau balau. Aku memasukkannya ke mobil, kemudian aku masuk ke jok sopir untuk mengemudikan limo.

Aku menyalakan mesinnya. "Nona kenapa anda meninggalkan saya? Seharusnya anda tahu kalau sendirian itu berbahaya, dan sudah menjadi tugas saya untuk melindungi Nona dari bahaya!" Ujarku pada Nona yang duduk di jok belakang.

Nona tidak menjawab pertanyaanku sama sekali. Ia hanya diam sambil membersit matanya. Dan ketika aku berhenti karena kita sudah sampai, ketika kutengokkan kepalaku ke belakang, orang itu sudah tertidur.

"Nona bangun, kita sudah sampai..." Aku mencolek pipinya untuk membangunkannya. Tapi nihil, ia sama sekali tak bergeming dan bahkan sama sekali tidak membuka matanya. Akhirnya dengan terpaksa aku menggendongnya sekali lagi.

Ketika aku masuk ke dalam rumah, aku disambut oleh tatapan aneh para pelayan. Memang, dari kacamata orang biasa keadaanku saat ini bisa dibilang sangat tidak wajar. Seorang butler menggendong Nonanya yang basah kuyup karena air hujan yang dingin bagaikan lelehan es dengan memar di sekujur tubuhnya dan pakaian yang robek di sana-sini. Tentu saja setiap orang yang melihatku akan berbisik 'Aneh' pada diri mereka sendiri. Syukurlah, tak ada yang berani berkata apapun saat ini. Mereka semua bungkam.

Aku berjalan dengan ekspresi dingin. Pandangan kaku kulayangkan ke setiap pasang mata yang memandangku aneh. Tidak kuindahkan air hujan yang menetes lantas mengumpul di lantai keramik karena pakaian basahku. Yang kupikirkan saat ini adalah, membawa Nona kecil ini ke kamarnya. Kamarnya ada di lantai atas. Butuh perjuangan keras untuk membawanya naik karena sepatuku yang menjadi licin dan badannya yang lumayan berat.

Aku memasuki kamarnya, kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur berlapis beludru lembut. Aku hendak keluar kamar, tapi menahan langkahku lebih jauh. Aku menengok ke Nona kecil itu sekali lagi. Sekujur tubuhnya dipenuhi memar. Kemeja putihnya yang basah karena air hujan, dan roknya yang tersobek sedikit pada bagian ujung.

Aku menggeleng kuat-kuat. Tidak, jangan sampai pikiran seperti itu merasuki otakku!

Aku melangkah keluar kamar meninggalkan jejak air dari sepatuku. Di muka pintu ada beberapa orang pelayan wanita membawa handuk, pakaian kering, perban, dan beberapa obat luar. Aku berjalan melalui mereka dengan tatapan dingin. Aku memilih pergi ke kamarku, mengeringkan Hyourinmaru dengan lap kering, kemudian mengganti pakaianku dengan pakaian yang hangat dan kering sebelum udara dingin yang menusuk tulang ini membuatku masuk angin.

Setelah mengganti pakaian, aku kembali ke kamar Hina-sama. Namun, karena tampaknya pelayan di dalam sana masih mengobati luka-luka Hina-sama, aku lebih baik menunggu di luar. Aku menyandarkan punggungku pada dinding dingin bagaikan es di balik tubuhku. Kemudian aku menghela nafas panjang, refleksi rasa lelahku hari ini. Beberapa detik kemudian, ponselku berbunyi. Aku membaca nama penelepon pada layar ponsel, kemudian mengernyitkan alisku ketika membaca inisial U.G di layar telepon. Aku segera mengangkatnya dengan malas. "Moshi-moshi,"

"Shiro-chan! Hahaha... Bagaimana pekerjaanmu hari ini? Aa~h pasti melelahkan ya? Hihihi..."

Aku benci nada suaranya yang sangat mengejek dan merendahkanku.

"Baiklah. Semoga beruntung Shiro-chan!"

Piip!

Sambungan telepon terputus. Hanya itu saja, tanpa sepatah katapun dari mulutku berkesempatan keluar. "Dasar tidak sopan!" Gumamku kesal.

~#~#~#~#~#~

(Hinamori's POV)

Aku membuka mataku perlahan-lahan. Kepalaku berat. Aku menyentuh dahiku perlahan-lahan, kemudian menyentuh serat-serat kain perban yang kini tertempel di sana. Aku meringis kesakitan, kemudian dengan bantuan tanganku sebagai penopang, aku mencoba duduk kemudian menegakkan punggungku sejenak. Samar-samar aku dengar suara langkah kaki dari sepatu seseorang. Semakin mendekat, dan mendekat.

"Bagaimana keadaan anda sekarang nona?" Orang itu kini berdiri tegap di dekat sudut ranjangku.

"Yahh... Sedikit sakit," Jawabku lirih. "Ngomong-ngomong, siapa yang membantu mengobati lukaku? Pakaian ini...," Aku menghentikan kalimatku.

Shiro mengacungkan satu setel seragam sekolah yang basah kuyup dan terkoyak di sana-sini. "Kalau benda ini ada di tangan saya, apa pendapat Anda?"

Mataku terbelalak melihat seragam sekolah di tangan Shiro. "I-itu milikku! Bagaimana bisa..."

Shiro tertawa membahana. "Hahaha... Bodoh. Memangnya orang di rumah ini hanya saya?" Ia menyampirkan pakaian itu di lengannya. "Tentu saja bukan saya yang menggantikan pakaian anda Nona, pelayan wanita lain yang melakukannya," Ia tersenyum kecil.

Aku hanya ber-oh ria. Aku bangkit dari sandaran punggungku, kemudian menyentuh kepalaku yang sedikit sakit serta bonus plester yang menempel di dahiku. Aku tersenyum tersipu-sipu. "Umm... Terima kasih sudah menolongku tadi...," Hanya itu yang dapat aku ucapkan. Ia membalas kata-kataku dengan senyuman tak niat. Aku meraih gelas di meja di sudut ranjang, kemudian meneguk isinya yang berupa coklat hangat dengan hati-hati.

Hangat temperatur coklat menelusup masuk ke kerongkonganku, kemudian masuk ke dalam perut dengan perlahan sehingga menimbulkan perasaan hangat dan tenang. Memang benar kata orang, coklat memang sangat menenangkan. "Kau hebat sekali bisa mengalahkan mereka semua sendiri?" Aku tertawa tak ikhlas.

Ia menyeringai. "Tidak. Aku dibantu Hyourinmaru, kok!" Ia berkilah sambil memutar bola mata emerald beningnya.

Aku mengernyitkan dahiku. "Siapa itu Hyourinmaru?"

Ia terkekeh. "Bukan siapa-siapa," Ia mengeluarkan sesuatu yang panjang yang ia selipkan di balik celana dan tailcoat-nya. "Ini," Ia menyerahkan benda itu padaku.

Aku mengernyitkan dahi bingung sekali lagi. "Hee? Pedang?" Aku terheran-heran, sedangkan yang bersangkutan hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk yakin. "Bahkan kau memberi nama untuk pedangmu sendiri. Pedang ini bagus sekali. Pasti mahal. Darimana kau dapatkan?"

"Saya memesan pedang ini dulu sekali. Harganya sangat mahal. Saya harus mengumpulkan gaji dan menguras tabungan saya terlebih dahulu sebelum membeli benda ini," Jelasnya.

Aku mengangguk pelan. Aku mengamati ukiran pada pegangan Hyourinmaru yang berupa perak dingin berbalut kain beludru, kemudian mataku menjalari tiap senti panjangnya. Aku mengerutkan dahiku. Tidak, ada yang aneh disini! "Ah, masa bodoh," gumamku pelan pada diriku sendiri.

"Iya, Nona?" Shiro bertanya padaku.

"Umm...," Aku menggigit bibirku, "Tidak ada apa-apa. Ternyata seleramu bagus juga," Kataku sembari menyerahkan kembali Hyorinmaru pada genggaman pemiliknya. "Ngomong-ngomong, bisa berikan aku coklat panas lagi?"

~#~#~#~#~#~

Aku mengendap-endap turun dari tempat tidurku. Berjalan tertatih-tatih dengan kaki yang sedikit nyeri karena insiden tadi. Tidak peduli lantai keramik dingin yang dinginnya menghujam kulit telapak kakiku, aku tidak tahu kenapa aku turun dari ranjang, seharusnya aku ada disana untuk istirahat. Tapi hasrat kaki untuk melangkah tidak dapat ditahan. Lagipula ini kesempatan karena Shiro sedang mengambilkanku coklat panas.

Kakiku menapak lantai yang dingin, seolah membawaku sendiri ke balkon. Aku merenggangkan tanganku, kemudian menghirup udaranya dalam-dalam. Hujan sudah berhenti. Hanya genangan air dan bau basahnya saja yang tersisa. Aku duduk beralas lantai, kemudian memeluk lututku dan menopang daguku juga pada lutut itu. Aku mengintip dari sela-sela pagar balkon yang lebih tinggi dariku—karena aku duduk di lantai—kemudian menyapu pandangan di sekitarku. Ah, menarik sekali melihat burung-burung terbang lepas. Bisa bebas melihat dunia, kemudian pergi bebas kemanapun untuk melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan. Seandainya...

"Nona bisa kedinginan kalau ada disini," seseorang menyampirkan jubah penghangat di bahuku, "Nona juga akan kedinginan kalau duduk di lantai. Lagipula luka-luka Nona masih belum sepenuhnya pulih," Orang itu—Shiro—ikut duduk di sampingku, kemudian menyerahkan segelas coklat hangat yang asapnya masih mengepul dari cangkirnya membawa aroma yang selalu orang sebut-sebut dapat menenangkan.

Aku tersenyum. "Terima kasih," ucapku lirih.

Shiro menelusuri pandangan yang ada di depan matanya. "Mengapa Nona duduk disini? Ada yang menarik?" Ia mengangkat alisnya.

Aku menggeleng pelan. "Tidak. Sebenarnya tidak ada," aku menyesap coklat hangat itu perlahan, kemudian menyambung kalimatku, "Tidak ada yang menarik—untukmu—tapi menyenangkan melihat burung-burung terbang bebas di angkasa. Bisa bebas melakukan apa yang mereka sukai, bisa bebas pergi kemanapun mereka inginkan," aku mengerling ke bawah.

"Mengapa tiba-tiba bicara begitu?" Tanya Shiro.

"Mengapa, ya? Aku sendiri tidak tahu...," aku mengangkat bahu, "Tapi aku berbeda denganmu. Ah, betapa tersiksanya menjadi ojou-sama. Hidupmu diatur sedemikian rupa, kemudian harus dikawal kemana-mana seperti tahanan. Memangnya enak?" Aku menggenggam cangkir coklat panas yang hangat kemudian merapatkan tautan jari-jariku. "Maaf, aku sering membentakmu. Aku seperti orang depresi yang sedang labil," aku tersenyum hambar. "Seandainya aku adalah burung, aku bisa pergi kemanapun yang aku kehendaki, bisa melakukan apapun yang aku inginkan...," kataku dengan—tanpa sadar—sebutir air mata jatuh dari mataku.

"Tapi sayangnya itu tidak akan terjadi, Nona," Shiro menyeringai. "Nona tidak akan pernah menjadi burung. Lagipula saya tidak bisa membayangkan nona dengan paruh dan sayap," Shiro tersenyum masam menahan tawa.

Aku mengelap butiran bening di pipiku, "Bukan itu maksudnya! Maksudnya... Umm... Kebebasan," aku merengut.

"Saya tahu, Nona. Saya tahu. Tapi saya hanya bertugas melindungi Nona, dan bukan membatasi gerak Nona. Saya bawahan Nona. Saya akan enyah jika Nona inginkan, tapi saya tetap akan mengawasi dan melindungi Nona dari jauh," Shiro tersenyum simpul.

Aku menghela nafas kecil, kemudian menyunggingkan senyum termanis yang pernah kumiliki, "Terima kasih sudah mengerti. Ternyata kau bukan orang seburuk yang kupikirkan," kataku.

Shiro berdehem, "Ehm, ngomong-ngomong, Nona, telepon genggam anda tadi berbunyi," Shiro merogoh sakunya, kemudian ia mengeluarkan ponselku dari sakunya dan menyerahkan ponselku ke tanganku.

Aku menerimanya dengan dahi berkerut, kemudian membaca layar ponselku. Ada e-mail. Dari Ayah?

Jari-jariku bergerak lincah di atas tombol navigasi, kemudian aku membuka e-mail dari Ayah, dan membaca isinya. Mataku terbelalak. Tidak henti-hentinya tiap kata dari pesan Ayah membuatku terkejut. Hingga aku sampai pada bait terakhir pesan itu. Mataku terbuka lebar, lantas aku menjerit keras.

"Aaa!"

~#~#~#~ TO BE CONTINUED... ~#~#~#~

Pojok author:

Author: Reader~ ^^ terima kasih sudah membaca sampai chapter ini. Saya tahu saya update ngaret. Maaf semuanya ==... Mungkin juga chapter kali ini diakhir dengan sangat abal karena saya mungkin tidak berbakat membuat ending chapter yang misterius-menggantung (?). Semoga pembaca semua masih mau nungguin chapter berikutnya, ya...

Ao: Oh, well, tidak disangka-sangka respon pembaca untuk fic ini bagus sekali (saya jadi senang ^^). Nah, apakah masih ada pembaca yang mau membaca chapter ini? Ataukah fic ini sudah ditinggalkan karena update lemot dan pendek?

Author: Tahukah pembaca, chapter ini di-update tepat saat hari ulang tahun saya. Tolong tinggalkan review! Akan menjadi kado yang spesial untuk saya ^^v.

Duo-A: REVIEW NYOO~! :D

~#~#~#~#~#~

Chit-and-Chat! (Bales review yuk!)

Mika de Zaoldyeck: Mika~! Makasih sudah baca ^^v. Iya iya, update-nya lemot, maaf bangeett... Hee, benarkah 'so sweet' XD? Ini yang penting sudah update 'kan? (Walau lemot sih). :D

nessa-chan as yuurei: Terima kasih sudah membaca! :D Eeeh...? Benarkah mirip Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji? Wahh... Saya juga suka animanga itu sih (saya juga penulis di fandom sana), tapi nggak mirip kok (menurut saya)!

Coba perhatikan bedanya: Sebastian butler yang luar biasa sedangkan Shiro di sini hanya butler biasa (lagipula Shiro dalam fic ini manusia biasa), Ciel punya kontrak khusus dengan Sebastian sedangkan Hinamori awalnya bahkan sangat tidak mengharapkan Shiro, Kuroshitsuji bersetting AU jaman victoria sedangkan fic ini bersetting AU Bleach jaman sekolahan, dan menurut saya Sebastian yang tinggi besar, multitalenta, dan ganteng lebih keren dari Shiro yang... err... Hehehe, tahu sendiri deh... ^^a *glodak* Tapi mereka tetap keren dengan caranya masing-masing! :)

Sebenarnya masih banyak perbedaannya, mungkin perasaan Nessa aja mungkin. Hehehe... Penggemar Black Butler ya? Saya juga lho! Hehehe... Iya, saya kan sudah pasang peringatan 'OOC' ^^v. Ini sudah update, makasih ya udah baca yang lalu! :)

Ka Hime Shiseiten: Hime-chan~ (sok kenal #abaikan). Wah, makasih sudah RnR sampai chapter dua ^^. Boleh ganti posisi nggak ya? Wah tanya aja sama dia XD. Boleh, boleh! Buat jadi FG-nya Shiro gampang kok, tanpa dipungut biaya (?) XD.

NoChiro-497: Saya suka avatarmu. Hahahaha! (#ganyambung). Eh, benarkah keren :D? Terima kasih banyak! Ini sudah update! Makasih sudah baca ya! :)

Ichikawa Ami: Hwaa... Makasih sudah RnR! :D Wahh... Maaf saya update ngaret DX... Humm, iya. Hyourinmaru di sini cuma pedang biasa kok! Hehehee... Ini sudah update, review lagi ya! :D

Avy-kurohime: Wahh... Ini bukan 'agak' lagi namanya, tapi sudah 'hyper-OOC'! Hahahaha... (Kok bangga?). Umm... Yang horor itu bukan? Ah, waktu itu sudah saya baca. Apakah sebuah review dari saya sudah sampai...? :D

Itou-kun: Ah, maaf, mungkin tidak secepat perkiraan, tapi... ini sudah update! RnR lagi yah! XD

DwiMut no Shito: Haa... Makasih banyak :D! Benarkah ceritanya bagus? Wahh... Syukur deh kalau gitu! Ini sudah update kok! Makasih ya, sudah baca!

Jayrin san sii kawaii: Ah, maaf, mungkin tidak cepat-cepat amat. Gomenasai~ DX... Tapi makasih ya sudah baca! Chapter depan akan saya usahakan cepat. :)

Ciel L. Chisai: Ah, dirimu review dua chapter dalam satu waktu ==... Hoo... Terima kasih koreksinya! Sudah saya kurangi, kok, huruf 'T'-nya! Hehehe... Iya, dari Kuroshitsuji. Kamu suka manga itu 'kan? (*nengok penname*) Hahaha... RnR lagi yah! :D

Tenshi Kamimaru: Ah, iya, 'kan Shiro-chan lulusan sekolah kepelayanan punya Ggio, makanya sama-sama mesum! Pepatah, "like teacher, like student" sepertinya sudah dibuktikan oleh Shiro dan Ggio! (*bzz... ga nyambung ah!*).

Grimmjow? Hahaha! Tanya aja sama dia! Siapin gaji yang gede ya! *bletak* XD

Terima kasih sudah baca! RnR lagi ya!

Hira-Hikashi Dark Butterfly: Terima kasih sudah membaca~... ^^ Iya. Entahlah kenapa saya bikin Ggio begitu. Mungkin tampangnya sudah mesum alami kali ya? (Dari belah mananya...? ==). Ini sudah update, RnR ya! :)

Momo Saitou: Benarkah? Ah, makasih! Saya juga pingin punya butler *gigit jari*. Hahahaha... Sudah update! Terima kasih sudah baca! :D

kin chan usagi: Oke, saya lanjutin nih :D! Saya juga suka yang berbau butler gitu deh XD! Hehehe... Yahh, walau tidak secepat cheetah, tapi sudah update, jadi review ya! :D

Vi ChaN91312 dan Kurosaki Shicchi: Ah, review kalian serupa tapi tak sama (?). Ini sudah update! Baca terus yak! :D

Nagisa Yoriko: Yori-nee~~~ :D! Wah, benarkah fic ini ditunggu :D? Hehehe... Eh, masa ceritanya kayak drama Korea :D? Hahaha... Iya, lucu ya, HitsuHina jadi pembokat sama Lady! Hahahaha! (*glodak*). Yak, terima kasih sudah RnR! Ini sudah update, review lagi ya! :D

: Siapa suruh dirimu membaca fic ini ketika pelajaran, Non? Kalau nilaimu jeblok jangan saya yang dijadiin kambing hitam ya XD! Hahaha... Bercanda ah! Oh, iya, hanya untuk kepentingan fic ini saja Hitsugaya nggak marah dipanggil Shiro *grin*. Yak, sudah diupdate! Review lho~! :D

* * *

Thanks for reading!

~#~#~#~ RnR...? ~#~#~#~


	4. Chapter 4: Brainstorming

**A****/N: **Halo, pembaca sekalian. Lama tak jumpa di cerita ini, ya! :) Hmm... Nanti kita lanjut obrolannya di bawah, ya! Nikmatin dulu _fanfic_-nya. :)

~#~

_**My Butler, My Savior, My Lovely**_

_Disclaimer: __Bleach yang punya Tite Kubo_

_Warning: OOC (banget), AU, garing kriuk-kriuk, maybe typo(s), etc._

_Word counts:(sisanya bacotan saya)_

_Inget, __**don't like, don't read!**_

_Happy Reading!_

_**Chapter 4: Brainstorming**_

.

.

.

"AAAA-... Mmph!" Shiro menyumpal mulutku dengan tangannya. Akupun terdiam.

Beberapa detik kemudian Shiro melepas bungkamannya. "Maaf Nona, dulu waktu saya masih sekolah di sekolah pelayan, Tuan Ggio bilang kalau Nona berteriak saya harus segera membungkam mulut Nona," jelasnya.

_Ajaran apa pula itu? _Batinku pada diriku sendiri.

"Ada apa, Nona?" Shiro bertanya padaku.

Aku mengulurkan ponselku kepadanya kembali dengan ragu-ragu. "I-ini..."

.

From: Ayah

Subject: none

Hinamori, ini Ayah. Ngomong-ngomong, kamu ingat dengan anak keluarga Aizen yang menjadi rekan kerja Ayah yang pernah Ayah ceritakan waktu itu? Ia ingin menemuimu besok. Jangan permalukan ayah, Hinamori!

~Semoga beruntung~

.

Shiro mengembalikan ponsel tersebut ke tanganku, tapi ia hanya memberi tangapan dengan mengangkat bahunya. "Memangnya ada masalah Nona?"

Aku menahan nafasku. "Tentu saja! Ini bencana! Ooh... Kau tidak akan pernah tahu rasanya dijodohkan dengan keluarga Aizen! Ini gila," aku menggeleng kuat-kuat.

"Dijodohkan?" Shiro mengernyitkan dahi.

"Ya! Ayah berkata begitu! Dan—oh—kau tidak akan menyangka seperti apa keluarga Aizen itu. Mereka licik! Dan lagi, ah, kau tidak akan pernah menyangka seperti apa Sousuke yang akan dijodohkan kepadaku. _Yuck,_" aku menjulurkan lidahku.

"Memangnya kenapa Tuan Hinamori ingin menjodohkan Nona dengan Tuan... err... siapa namanya? Ah, Sousuke!"

Aku mendengus kesal. "Karena aku yang memintanya!"

Shiro membelalakkan matanya. "Kalau Anda sendiri yang minta, mengapa Anda bilang 'bencana'?"

Aku memutar bola mataku. "Yahh... Jadi dulu waktu kecil, aku kira Aizen Sousuke itu seseorang yang baik hati, lembut, penyayang dan... yah... tapi paradigmaku berubah saat melihat caranya memonopoli bisnis orang lain. Aku membencinya," mataku berkilat tajam.

"Baiklah Nona, baiklah. Jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan untuk kedatangannya besok?" Shiro berusaha menenangkanku yang berapi-api. Ah, benar juga. Aku belum memikirkan 'strategi perang' untuk menyambut kedatangan mereka besok. Aku sendiri bingung memikirkannya.

Aku mengangkat bahu kemudian mondar-mandir gelisah di depan pintu. "Aku tidak tahu," gumamku keras.

"Akan saya pikirkan nanti," Shiro mencoba menenangkanku, tapi itu tidak berguna.

~#~

"Kamu lihat kan yang barusan? Tadi Nona menangis! Pasti Shiro melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak pada Nona!"

Kiyone berbisik berapi-api pada Yumichika dan Sentaro, sedangkan dua rekannya dan seorang sopir bernama Ikkaku—yang entah bagaimana asalnya tiba-tiba ikut berkumpul di sana—malah menguap lebar tidak memperhatikan.

Sentaro menepuk pundak Kiyone, "Ah, masa bodoh, Kiyone! Yang paling penting itu adalah teriakan Nona barusan? Kamu dengar 'kan tadi?"

Sedangkan ketiga trio pelayan plus satu sopir itu berdebat, mereka tidak sadar bahwa seseorang telah mengamati mereka sejak beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Ehm," orang itu berdeham.

"Shiro?" ketiga pelayan dan satu supir itu terlonjak kaget.

Empat kedutan mampir di dahi Shiro. "Bodoh, sekarang cepat bekerja! Besok kita akan kedatangan tamu, jadi bersiaplah."

"A-anou... Tamu siapa?" tanya Yumichika.

Shiro membalikkan badannya. "Aizen Sousuke..."

~#~

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau tahu! Besok kita gagalkan perjodohan itu!" Aku dengan semangat berapi-api menarik Shiro ke kamarnya.

"T-tapi... apa yang kita lakukan di sini?" tanya Shiro.

Aku mengepalkan tangannya. "Menyusun strategi perang!"

Shiro _sweatdropped_. Akhirnya dengan terpaksa ia duduk di kursi dan mendengarkan rencana-rencana gila yang akan kulontarkan.

"Jadi aku sudah memikirkan beberapa kemungkinan strategi yang bisa kita gunakan untuk besok," aku berlagak seperti guru.

"Baiklah, saya dengarkan," Shiro melengos pasrah.

"Rencana pertama, mendandani Shiro menjadi perempuan!"

"Ya... Eh? A-apa?" Shiro membelalakkan matanya lebar.

Belum sempat Shiro membantah lebih jauh, aku sudah buru-buru melempar gaun dan sepatu hak ke arah Shiro. Dengan sigap Shiro menangkap gaun dan sepatu itu. "Cepat ganti!" seruku.

"Nona, saya tidak mau!"Aku mengacuhkan Shiro yang sudah seperti ikan kehabisan nafas. "Ah, Shiro akan _manis_ sekali. Apalagi kalau memakai gaun dan rambut palsu. Uwaa~... _cantik_ sekali! Aizen Sousuke bisa jatuh cinta padanya kalau begini!" Aku menjerit membayangkan seperti apa jadinya rencana itu.

Mata Shiro terbelalak. "A-apa? Jatuh cinta? Kalau dia ingin menikahi saya bagaimana Nona?"

"..." Aku pun terdiam. Beberapa saat kemudian, aku tersenyum lebar sekali lagi, "Masa bodoh! Hahahaha..."

Dan wajah Shiro berubah horor saat itu juga. "N-nona...," Shiro memelas padaku. Aku yakin ia sedang menangis dalam hati saat ini. Shiro sempat terdiam beberapa saat. Wajahnya kembali serius lantas membuka suara "Tapi Nona, kalau saya menjadi _istrinya _Aizen Sousuke, Nona sudah tidak memiliki butler lagi, lho!"

Aku terdiam.

"Bayangkan Nona, siapa yang akan menolong Nona kalau Nona dijodohkan dengan orang lain? Lalu siapa yang menolong Nona kalau diganggu berandalan lagi? Lalu siapa yang membawa Nona pulang setelah nyaris babak belur?" Shiro menakut-nakutiku dengan sembarang ancaman.

"Baiklah cukup! Kita ganti strategi perang." Aku beranjak dari tempat dudukku, kemudian memilin-milin rambutku yang membingkai wajahku. "Kalau kita tidak bisa menghindar, cara terbaik untuk melawan adalah 'menghadapi'!"

Kulihat dari ekor mataku Shiro mengernyitkan alisnya. "Menghadapi? Maaf, saya tidak mengerti maksud Nona. Memangnya strategi apa yang kita miliki, Nona?"

Sejujurnya tadi aku ingin menjawab, 'Justru itulah tugasmu sebagai lulusan sekolah kepahlawanan untuk mencarikan alasan untuk _melindungi _majikanmu.' Aku juga tidak tahu apa yang bisa kulakukan. Satu hal, mungkin otakku sedang terguncang atau apa, aku tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa sekarang ini. Apakah aku masih terkejut karena pesan dari ayahku? Entahlah, aku tidak tahu. Yang aku tahu, ayahku sedang diperalat seseorang—setidaknya itulah konklusi dari semua dugaanku.

Kuberitahu satu hal, dulunya hubungan keluarga Aizen dengan keluargaku sama sekali tidak ada yang spesial—berteman pun tidak, apalagi sangat dekat seperti yang terlihat di permukaan sekarang, hanya sekedar kenal biasa. Namun sejak ayah Aizen Sousuke—entah aku tidak tahu siapa namanya—menjalin relasi kerja dengan ayahku aku merasa keberadaanku terancam. Aku takut, jujur saja. Mungkin ayah sudah dicuci otak. Tidak, aku tidak boleh berpikiran yang tidak-tidak, aku tidak seharusnya memikirkan hal ini.

Aku berdeham, "Akan kucarikan ide. Sekarang aku punya misi khusus untukmu..."

"Misi apa, Nona?"

Aku tersenyum misterius, "Menyelidiki apa yang terjadi diantara ayah dan Keluarga Aizen."

Alis Shiro berkerut. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya pelan tanda mengerti. "Bolehkah saya bisa meminta bantuan orang lain? Saya memiliki _partner_ dan saya yakin dia bisa mencari informasi dengan baik."

Aku mengibaskan tanganku, "Terserah saja, yang jelas pastikan pada rekanmu itu kalau ini rahasia. Aku tidak tahu pendapat ayah jika ia mengetahui anak gadisnya melakukan hal ini. Kau mengerti?" Aku bertanya lagi untuk memastikan, lantas dijawab oleh anggukan kepala Shiro. Aku keluar dari kamar, meninggalkan Shiro—sedangkan Shiro juga keluar dari kamarku namun kita berpisah di ujung koridor. Aku ingin mencari ketenangan untuk menyusun strategi berikutnya...

~#~

_To: U.G_

_Subject: Aku Butuh Sedikit Bantuan_

_Hei. Aku butuh sedikit bantuan. Tolong berikan aku informasi hubungan keluarga Aizen dengan keluarga ini, beserta asal mula dan latar belakangnya. Terserah seperti apa caranya, jangan tanya untuk apa, akan kujelaskan nanti. Ngomong-ngomong, ini rahasia, lho._

_-U.S-_

_._

Shiro menyelipkan ponselnya kembali ke dalam saku setelan jasnya setelah ia menekan tombol kirim, kemudian beranjak berbelok ke arah koridor lain...

~#~

Ini salahku juga, sejujurnya. Mengapa tadi aku bilang mau memikirkan strategi segala? Kalau boleh jujur, ucapanku tadi hanya omong kosong, aku bahkan tidak punya persiapan apa-apa. Satu hal yang masih mengusik pikiranku adalah perubahan sikap ayah, sejak beberapa bulan lalu.

Yang lebih membuatku bingung adalah, Keluarga Aizen begitu aneh! Anak pertamanya, Sousuke Aizen, sekitar tujuh tahun lebih tua dariku. Sedangkan anak keduanya setahun lebih tua dariku, Kira Aizen. Pertanyaannya adalah; jika ingin menjodohkan anak dengan keluargaku, mengapa harus dengan Sousuke? Bukankah akan terlihat lebih _normal_ jika aku dijodohkan dengan Kira? Lagipula sepertinya sosok Kira jauh lebih baik daripada sosok Sousuke—tapi ini juga bukan berarti aku mau dijodohkan dengan Kira.

Ini aneh. Aku harap Shiro dan rekannya bisa mendapatkan informasi yang berguna—aku ingin mengembalikan ayah seperti yang dulu, kemudian ayah akan membelaku dan Keluarga Aizen tidak punya alasan untuk menjadikanku menantu mereka.

Sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk besok? Aku tidak punya waktu lebih dari dua puluh empat jam untuk menunggu informasi dari Shiro, jadi aku anggap informasi itu bagian dari rencana B—hanya untuk antisipasi. Namun kau tidak akan memiliki rencana B sebelum mempunyai rencana A, kan?

Sebuah ide terlintas di otakku. Ide aneh, aku sama tidak tahu mengapa tiba-tiba saja terlintas di pikiranku. Namun mau bagaimana lagi, aku tidak punya banyak pilihan, sih. Aku segera pergi mencari Shiro untuk membicarakan rencana ini. Dia punya peran penting dalam skenario rencanaku.

Aku menemukan Shiro di dekat Garasi. Tangannya basah, begitu pula lantai garasi. Di pakaiannya samar-samar terlihat jejak bekas air meresap. Mungkin ia baru saja mencuci mobil bersama Ikkaku. Aku memberinya isyarat untuk mengikutiku, kemudian duduk di ruang tamu.

Aku berdeham, "Shiro, aku ingin menjelaskan rencana gila yang baru saja aku temukan—sebenarnya hanya sekedar terlintas di kepala—untuk persiapan besok."

Shiro mengernyitkan dahinya, "Wah, cepat juga," ia berkomentar.

Aku melempar pandangan agak sebal padanya. Tapi aku memilih tetap diam, aku tidak punya waktu untuk marah atau kesal. Sedetik kemudian aku merasa ragu. Ah, apa benar rencana ini akan digunakan? Aku ragu dengan diriku sendiri. "Aku ingin kau berpura-pura menjadi pacarku."

Air wajah Shiro berubah, namun tidak sesignifikan ekspektasiku. "Apa Nona yakin? Nona benar percaya dengan kemampuan saya dalam bermain peran?"

"Seharusnya aku percaya. Kau kan _serba guna_," kataku sambil menekankan kata 'serba guna'. "Jadi sepanjang sore ini tetap di sini bersamaku—bukan apa-apa, hanya saja kita perlu menyusun skenario. Aku mau kita tidak terlihat berlebihan. Dan kau harus menata peranmu sendiri serta berkordinasi dengan pelayang dan staf rumah lainnya. Sehari saja—bahkan mungkin tidak sampai hitungan berjam-jam. Bagaimana, tawaranku diterima?"

Shiro menyipitkan matanya, kemudian mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya perlahan, "Baiklah Nona, tawaran diterima."

"Bagus. Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana tugas mencari informasi itu?"

"Saya sudah menghubungi rekan saya. Dia akan membantu saya dalam mengumpulkan informasi," jawab Shiro padat.

"Informasi itu nanti bisa kita gunakan untuk menyusun rencana B maupun rencana selanjutnya. Juga untuk mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi pada ayah, aku sungguh penasaran." Aku tersenyum getir, sekilas. Kemudian seiring langit yang mulai kembali berubah cerah namun berwarna jingga—tanda bahwa sore telah menjemput—sore ini kuhabiskan dengan pembicaraan serius di antara aku dan Shiro.

Aku memang tidak—setidaknya _belum_—bisa menghindari perjodohan gila ini. Namun aku masih bisa melawan, karena ketika segalanya sudah terlambat, apapun yang kulakukan sudah tidak ada artinya lagi...

~#~

**A/N:**

Halo lagi, ini saya, Fuzzy. Yeaa, saya baru sadar kalau cerita ini belum di-_update _sama sekali selama saya menggunakan nama pena SeyBon. == Oh, ya, memang sudah lama sekali hiatus. Ehm, begini pembaca, saya mau minta curcol dikit. Sebenarnya begini lho, setelah saya pikir-pikir, iya juga ya, cerita ini dari bab 3 memang berubah cara menulisnya. Mengapa? Entahlah. Kita di FFn sekaligus untuk belajar dan mengasah kemampuan kan? Mungkin juga karena jarak _update _yang jauh membuat gaya bahasa dan tulisan cerita ini setiap babnya berubah. Apakah ini membuat cerita ini terkesan tidak konsisten? Saya takut mengganggu kenyamanan pembaca ketika membaca (hauh). Tapi mau gimana, saya nggak tau harus digimanain cerita ini. Apa saya harus meneruskan gaya penulisan seperti ch.3 ke belakang (yang jelas lebih baik dan matang) atau kembali pada cara awal? Saya mencoba pilihan pertama. Tapi kalau ada pembaca yang punya saran atau masukan lain jangan ragu untuk disampaikan ya... :)

Btw, kependekan nggak sih bab ini? Udah _update _ngaret, cuma segini pula. Maaf ya pembaca, sungguh saya sudah berusaha, tapi ide selanjutnya ada dong untuk ch berikutnya. :) Ehehe... Semoga semangat mengetik cerita ini ada sampai cerita ini tamat (amin!) hehehe...

Terima kasih sudah membaca!


	5. Chapter 5: Now the 'Drama!

_**My Butler, My Savior, My Lovely**_

_Disclaimer: __Bleach yang punya Tite Kubo_

_Warning: OOC (banget), AU, garing kriuk-kriuk, maybe typo(s), etc._

_Inget, __**don't like, don't read!**_

_Happy Reading!_

_**Chapter 5: Now the 'Drama'!**_

.

.

.

"Saya tidak yakin apa pakaian ini pantas saya gunakan atau tidak. Sedikit longgar di bagian bawah kemejanya, namun bisa saya atasi dengan melipat sedikit bagian bawahnya dan dimasukkan ke dalam celana, kemudian disamarkan dengan jas."

"Mm?" Aku menoleh, mendapati Shiro sudah berpakaian jas lengkap. Setiap hari memang pakaiannya seperti itu, namun untuk sekarang lebih _istimewa_. "Ah, agak longgar ya? Maaf, habis pakaian ayah waktu masih muda yang kurasa cocok denganmu hanya yang itu." Ya, pakaian itu milik ayahku.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Dari luar tidak terlihat mempengaruhi penampilan sama sekali," sanggah Shiro cepat-cepat.

Aku lantas menyemprotkan _hairspray _ke rambut peraknya yang berdiri. "N-nona, mengapa Anda menyemprotkan benda itu ke rambut saya?" Raut wajah Shiro tampak tak senang. Ia berusaha melindungi hidungnya dari aroma _hairspray_—mungkin ia tidak suka baunya.

"Supaya rambutmu tidak turun dan terlihat bagus," jawabku. Walaupun aku sesungguhnya tidak pernah melihat Shiro dengan rambut turun biarpun sudah seharian bekerja, jujur saja. Aku membantunya menyemprotkan minyak wangi, kemudian selesai sudah acara mendandani Shiro. "_Voila_, lihat ke kaca!"

Shiro berbalik menghadap kaca di belakang punggungnya. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya, memandangi dirinya dari ujung kepala hingga ujung sepatu. "Tidak buruk," ia berkomentar pendek. Perubahan raut wajahnya biasa saja, seperti sudah biasa melihat dirinya dengan pakaian itu.

"Kau tidak menghargai usahaku merancang semua ini, eh?" Aku mendecak, "Sudahlah, aku sendiri harus bersiap," kataku setelah melempar senyum simpul. Sebelum keluar dari ruangan, aku menoleh sejenak pada Shiro. "Jangan lupa pastikan keadaan orang-orang di rumah ini, jangan sampai mereka membuat kekeliruan yang fatal. Oh, jangan lupa bawa Hyourinmaru-mu diam-diam. Aku tidak yakin apakah benar-benar digunakan atau tidak, tapi paling tidak itu akan berguna jika dibutuhkan."

Aku meninggalkan Shiro dan kembali ke kamarku sendiri. Kemudian aku berdandan yang pantas, sebelum tirai drama yang skenarionya tersusun olehku, Shiro, dan para staf rumah ini mulai dibuka. Dramanya segera dimulai...

Tarikan rem membuat ban yang beradu dengan tanah mengeluarkan bunyi decitan. Sebuah limosin bercat hitam mengilap berhenti tepat di depan pintu rumah. Turun seorang supir dari jok pengemudi, kemudian supir itu membukakan pintu agar orang di jok belakang dapat keluar. Aku berjalan berjingkat setelah mengintip melalui jendela. Aku duduk di sofa ruang tamu, memegang cangkir berisi teh _earl gray_, berpura-pura seolah semua ini tidak pernah kukatahui. Kulihat di salah satu sudut ruangan, Kiyone membenarkan roknya kemudian membuka pintu rumah. Tepat seperti yang diperkirakan, orang itu berdiri di depan pintu dikawal supirnya.

"Maaf, Anda..." Kiyone menggantung kata-katanya, seolah berpikir siapa sosok yang muncul di hadapannya kini. Tentu saja ia tahu itu Aizen Sousuke, sebenarnya. Tapi sejauh ini aktingnya lumayan. Dari sudut dahiku menetes setetes keringat. Gerakanku seolah _ojousama _menyeruput teh dengan santai, namun tidak ada yang sadar jari kakiku bergoyang gelisah.

"Ah, Aizen Sousuke! Selamat datang, silahkan masuk...," kata Kiyone sopan. Ia membukakan pintu sedikit lebih lebar dan menundukkan kepalanya sedikit. Aizen Sousuke berjalan melalui Kiyone, kemudian langkahnya terhenti sejenak ketika Yumichika berjalan ke arahnya. Bagus, ini gilirannya ambil bagian!

"Selamat datang, Tuan Aizen Sousuke," Yumichika menerima jas yang dilepaskan Sousuke, kemudian menggantungnya pada gantungan mantel.

Sousuke melihat ke sekeliling. Rumah ini memang sudah dibersihkan—taplak meja diganti, gorden ditata rapi, bunga dalam vas diganti yang segar, lantai marmer mengilap, dan sebagainya. Ia tersenyum menyeringai. "Kalian menyiapkan ini semua bukan untukku, kan?" goda Sousuke sambil terkekeh.

Yumichika memasang wajah bodoh. "Oh... Ah, ini semua kami persiapkan untuk menyambut calon suami Nona Hinamori. Sebentar lagi ia akan datang."

Sousuke mengernyitkan dahinya. "Ap-apa? Bukankah calon suami Momo ada di..."

Terdengar suara pintu dibuka. Aku tersenyum tipis sambil tetap berpura-pura minum teh. Senyum Yumichika mengembang, "Ah, itu dia datang!"

Sousuke memandang Yumichika yang berjalan cepat-cepat melaluinya dengan tatapan aneh. "... Depanmu?" Sousuke melanjutkan kalimatnya yang terputus tadi. Raut wajahnya menampakkan ekspresi bingung bercampur kesal, marah, dan sedikit malu.

Aku tahu itu dia. Aku tahu itu benar yang akan melangkah kemari adalah Shiro—bagaimana mungkin aku tidak tahu, aku salah satu penyusun naskah drama ini!

"Selamat datang, Tuan Hitsugaya," Yumichika membungkukkan badannya samar. Entah hanya perasaanku saja atau bagaimana, aku melihat wajah Yumichika nyaris seperti menahan tawa yang akan meledak ketika membungkuk. Ia harus lebih terbiasa dengan ini, paling tidak hingga drama ini menyentuh kata 'tamat'.

Aku memalingkan pandanganku untuk melihat ekspresi wajah Sousuke. Wajahnya campuran dari mimik bingung, marah, dan tidak terima. Ia mendecakkan lidahnya kasar. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman tajam yang mengejek, namun sepintas nampak sebagai senyum getir bagiku. "Bodoh, tidak seharusnya kalian berlaku seperti ini!" Raut wajahnya keras, ia bahkan menyenggol vas bunga kristal di atas meja, namun ia sama sekali tak memedulikan vas yang sudah berubah menjadi pecahan tajam di atas permukaan lantai marmer.

Sousuke hendak mengomel lebih lanjut, namun bibirnya bergetar, mungkin serangkaian kata yang ada di otaknya mendadak menguap atau bagaimana. Ia mengepalkan tangannya, kemudian berbalik. Sepatunya berderap ke arah pintu, kemudian membukanya dengan kasar. Di belakangnya, pelayannya yang juga supirnya mengekor, kemudian tak terlihat lagi bayangannya.

Hening. Oh, semudah ini?

"Ehm," Yumichika berdeham.

Aku tersenyum kecut sambil mengangkat bahu. Aku letakkan kembali cangkir porselen, yang menjadi properti _drama_ ini, ke atas tatakannya di atas meja. Aku menghempaskan tubuhku pada sandaran sofa, kemudian menghela nafas. "Apa benar dia sudah pergi?"

Shiro mengintip dari sela-sela gorden, kemudian berbalik kembali. "Seharusnya sudah. Mobilnya baru saja keluar pagar."

Aku menghela nafas lega sekali lagi. Akhirnya ini selesai, bahkan tidak aku sangka akan semudah ini.

"Dia cepat sekali pergi. Saya menduga dia memiliki rencana lain." Pernyataan Shiro menarik perhatian orang-orang di dalam ruangan ini. Secara serempak mereka merapat ke depan tempatku duduk. Aku tahu kalimat Shiro menggantung, ia hendak membuka mulutnya kembali, aku segera pasang telinga. "Tidak mungkin dia menerima semudah itu. Dari informasi yang saya himpun Tuan Sousuke Aizen adalah orang yang ambisius, tidak mudah menyerah, dan tidak mau kalah apa lagi menyangkut keinginan pribadinya."

"Keinginan pribadi?" Kotetsu menyernyitkan dahi.

"Tidak, itu hanya hipotesaku—aku pikir tidak mungkin perjodohan nona berlangsung dengan dukungan Tuan Besar Aizen tanpa desakan dari anaknya." Shiro mengerutkan dagunya. Kalimatnya ada benarnya juga.

"_E-etho_...," suara kecil Kiyone menginterupsi, "Apa maksudnya rencana lain?"

"Maksudku ia tidak mungkin menerima keadaan ini begitu saja. Pertama, drama barusan terlalu singkat sehingga, asumsikan pikiranku sebagai Sousuke, sudah pasti aku tidak mengerti apa-apa dan di sisi lain tidak terima. Kedua, kita tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang ia lakukan sepulangnya dari rumah ini, kan? Melapor pada Tuan Besar Aizen 'kah? Memilih untuk kembali besok 'kah? Tidak ada jaminan dan jawaban yang pasti dari pertanyaan ini."

Atmosfer dingin mendadak menyelimuti ruangan ini. Aku mendeham memecah selubung keheningan, "Baiklah, antisipasi saja kalau sewaktu-waktu Sousuke kembali _menuntut_. Sekarang kembalilah berkerja seperti biasa."

Kerumunan mulai membubarkan dirinya sedikit demi sedikit. Shiro memutar bola matanya. "Sekarang kita tinggal berdoa... Semoga drama ini cepat berakhir dan..."—aku mengernyitkan dahiku sampai ia melanjutkan kalimatnya—"semoga ia tidak kesakitan. Sepatunya menginjak pecahan vas kristal tadi, sayang sekali..."

"A-ayah?"

'_Momo-chan, apa yang terjadi denganmu, hun? Ayah mendapat laporan tentang perlakuan tidak pantas orang rumah termasuk dirimu ketika Aizen Sousuke berkunjung.'_

Apa? Aku tidak salah dengar, kan? Ayah bilang aku berkelakuan tidak baik? Bukankah dia—Sousuke Aizen anak pengusaha kaya—yang berkelakuan buruk yang dengan sengaja memecahkan vas kristal di rumah orang ketika sedang bertamu?

"A-aku minta maaf ayah...," hanya itu yang dapat kukatakan.

Setelah rentetan kalimat ayah selesai disampaikan, aku menutup teleponnya. Aku membanting tubuhku di ranjang, kemudian memejamkan mataku kuat-kuat. Terdengar suara pintu diketuk. Sekali, aku malas membuka pintu itu maka aku biarkan saja. Kedua kali dan seterusnya, aku mulai tergangggu lantas mendorong paksa diriku untuk membuka pintu.

_Cklek._

"Nona, sudah waktunya makan siang."

Oh, Shiro. "Baiklah, aku ingin makan di balkon saja, sekalian ingin membicarakan soal Aizen Sousuke," kataku.

Lantas Shiro berlalu dan kembali pada tugasnya dengan cekatan. Kakinya bergerak lincah menyusuri lorong koridor, kemudian berhenti. Aku mengernyitkan dahiku ketika memandang caranya berhenti. Kemudian tubuhnya hilang di balik dinding cerukan.

Suara air yang dituang dari teko putih membuka acara makan siangku. Diikuti bau teh hangat yang menyeruak dari cangkir tempat teh itu ditampung, kemudian menelusup melalui hidungku. Aku mencomot sepotong roti di piring kecil, kemudian potongan tersebut beradu dengan gigi dan lidahku hingga berevolusi menjadi kunyahan lembek.

"Jadi," Shiro membuka pembicaraan, "apa yang akan Anda bicarakan, Nona? Tentang Aizen Sousuke, maksud saya."

Aku mengibaskan tanganku seraya menelan kunyahan terakhir, "Tidak usah formal begitu. Panggil aku Hinamori. Hitung-hitung latihan 'drama'."

Alis Shiro berkerut samar. Ia tahu ada kalimat yang menggantung di pikiranku.

"Tadi ayah menelpon. Ayah bilang aku tidak bisa bersikap baik dengan Aizen Sousuke. Beliau marah. Aku jadi semakin curiga jika ada apa-apa dengan ayah. Aku sudah menyuruhmu menyelidiki tentang Keluarga Sousuke, kan? Aku minta hasil pekerjaanmu, apa informasi yang berhasil kau dapat, hmm?"

"Ya, saya meminta bantuan teman saya sebagai informan. Ia berhasil mengorek beberapa informasi tentang keluarga Sousuke," suara Shiro menajam. "Tuan Besar Aizen, sang kepala keluarga, adalah pebisnis yang sibuk dan jarang di rumah. Tuan Besar Aizen sudah berpisah dari istrinya yang kedua sejak tujuh tahun yang lalu, sedangkan istrinya yang pertama sudah meninggal dunia. Istri Tuan Besar Aizen yang kedua juga meninggal dunia tiga tahun setelah perceraiannya dengan Tuan Aizen. Tuan Besar Aizen tidak menikah lagi setelah perceraiannya yang kedua. Tuan Besar Aizen memiliki dua anak—Aizen Sousuke dan Aizen Kira. Sousuke merupakan anak dari istri pertama Tuan Aizen yang sangat ia sayangi. Sedangkan Kira, ia anak dari istri muda Tuan Aizen.

"Rumah tangga Tuan Aizen dengan istri mudanya tidak berjalan dengan harmonis. Tuan Besar Aizen tidak jarang berselisih paham dengan istri mudanya. Anaknya pun, Kira, kurang mendapat kasih sayang. Berbeda dengan Sousuke, buah pernikahannya dengan istri pertamanya yang sangat ia sayangi. Keluarganya dengan istri pertamanya memang sangat harmonis. Bahkan banyak isu yang mengatakan kalau Tuan Aizen menikah lagi hanya karena pelampiasan rasa tidak rela karena istri pertamanya sudah tiada. Namun besar di lingkungan dengan limpahan perhatian yang terlalu besar itulah yang membuat Aizen Sousuke besar menjadi pribadi yang manja, ambisius, dan licik—ia mewarisi sifat ayahnya, begitulah," Shiro mengakhiri ceritanya.

Aku hanya bisa ber-oh.

"Oh, iya," Shiro belum selesai rupanya, "Aizen Sousuke sering mendekati gadis-gadis seusia Nona. Rata-rata gadis dari kalangan menengah keatas. Biasanya hanya dua sampai tiga bulan, kemudian cerita gadis itu dengan Sousuke sudah tidak terdengar lagi."

Aku mengernyitkan dahiku. Apakah Aizen Sousuke seorang _pedobear _atau semacamnya? Aku mengangkat bahu. "Terima kasih, Shiro. Aku menunggu informasi lainnya, teruslah mencari," aku tersenyum simpul menutup kalimatku.

Makan siang selanjutnya diselimuti selaput khayal bernama keheningan. Hanya ada suara teh dituang ke cangkirku yang isinya mengalami degradasi setelah aku habiskan isinya, atau suara samar alat makan yang beradu dengan piringku. Aku jadi semakin tidak enak makan. Entah hanya perasaanku saja atau sebentar lagi akan terjadi sesuatu yang besar? Aku jadi takut...

"Hei, Shiro..."

Shiro menoleh saat ku sebutkan namanya. "Ya?"

"Apakah kau sedang jatuh cinta—atau minimal pernah jatuh cinta? Maksudku, dengan gadis entah siapa di luar sana," kataku sambil mengerlingkan mataku ke bawah.

Air wajah Shiro berubah samar. Hanya sepintas, kemudian kembali pada mimik awalnya. "Tentu saja," jawabnya singkat.

"Oh ya? Bisa kau ceritakan seperti apa gadis yang kau sukai itu?" Aku berubah antusias dan memasang telinga tajam-tajam untuk mengantisipasi cerita Shiro.

Helaan kecil keluar dari mulut Shiro. Matanya mengerling ke arah langit bebas, kemudian pandangannya melayang-layang. "Namanya Karin," ujarnya tiba-tiba.

"Oh, nama yang indah," aku berkomentar. Bola mataku berputar dalam soketnya, "Dia pasti seorang mmm... _ojousama_ atau sejenisnya? Atau wanita cantik yang kebetulan kau temui?"

"Bukan, dia teman masa kecilku," ia berkilah. "Dia bukan seorang _ojousama_, ataupun wanita anggun seperti yang Nona pikirkan. Dia perempuan yang kuat. Perempuan yang bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri. Dia senang dengan olah raga. Dia juga lumayan cerdas. Walaupun dari luar terlihat keras namun sebenarnya baik hati."

"_Tsundere_?" terkaku.

"Mungkin," ia menjawab singkat.

"Ooh... Lantas di mana dia sekarang? Tidakkah kau mengejar cintamu itu?" tanyaku lagi sebelum menyeruput teh pelan-pelan dari cangkirnya.

"Seandainya saja bisa,"—Shiro tersenyum pahit—"sayangnya Karin sudah tidak ada lagi."

"Tidak ada?" aku memincingkan mataku.

"Ia memiliki penyakit—entah apa itu saya tak mau tahu—hingga tiga tahun yang lalu ia menghembuskan nafas terakhir," jelas Shiro tenang.

Gerakanku terhenti. "A-apa? Jadi itu artinya Karin..." Mulutku terbuka secara tidak sadar membentuk huruf 'o'. "Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud membangkitkan memori pahit atau apa. Aku juga pernah ditinggalkan seseorang yang dekat denganku..."

"Siapa?" tanya Shiro.

"Dia itu kakak perempuanku. Kakak yang tidak pernah aku kenal dan aku lihat wajahnya. Dia meninggal beberapa menit setelah dilahirkan. Kemudian enam tahun kemudian aku lahir ke dunia ini. Dari sanalah, sekalipun aku tidak pernah sama sekali melihat seperti apa rupa kakakku, aku selalu merasa dekat dengannya seolah aku pernah mengenalnya lama. Karena itu lah aku selalu merasa kesepian..."

Memori itu bangkit kembali. Kenangan tentang ditinggalkan orang yang disayangi memang dalam, ya? "E-ehm, Shiro, maaf tadi aku telah bertanya lancang padamu. Aku tidak bermaksud..."

"Tidak apa," Shiro memotong kata-kataku. "Tidak ada gunanya memikirkan kejadian itu. Dipikirkan sampai tua pun tidak akan kembali," katanya dengan ekspresi seperti biasa.

Aku mengangkat bahu samar. Aku memang tidak bisa menebak jalan pikiran Shiro.

_Bzzt!_

Aku tersetak. Aku melirik ke arah kantung pakaian terusanku, kemudian mengeluarkan isinya. Ternyata benar, barusan ponselku bergetar karena ada pesan masuk.

.

From: Ayah

Subject: none

Ayah tidak ingin kau mengacau lagi. Ayah sudah mendiskusikan tentang pertemuanmu dengan Aizen Sousuke lagi. Besok sepulang sekolah kau pergilah langsung ke kafe di pusat kota, ayah akan segera mengirimkan petanya untukmu.

.

Lagi?

Aku mendorong ponselku jauh-jauh. Shiro mengangkat alisnya, kemudian meraih ponselku yang masih menyala layarnya. Kerutan wajahnya semakin dalam setelah membaca isi pesan singkat dari ayah. "Nona benar-benar akan datang ke sana?"

Aku membalas pertanyaan Shiro dengan anggukan kepala yang dipaksakan. "Mau bagaimana lagi? Aku bisa dimarahi ayah lagi. Aku bahkan sudah pesimis tidak akan bisa melawan. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus ku lakukan..."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu saya akan membayangi Nona,"—ia memandang ke arahku—"karena saya seorang butler, saya tidak akan membiarkan nona terluka atau berada dalam bahaya."

Tidak sampai dua detik tatapan tadi terpancang ke arahku, sebelum dialihkan pemiliknya ke arah lain, namun cukup untuk membuatku seperti kehabisan nafas. Aku berpura-pura meraih garpu kecil di atas meja, kemudian menusukkannya ke _dessert _puding. Aku memakannya sambil menunduk, Shiro tidak akan tahu ekspresi apa yang sedang tergambar di wajahku sekarang ini.

Satu kunyahan, dua kunyahan... Aku berhenti. Ekspresi wajahku benar-benar berubah sekarang. Tunggu sebentar... "Shiro, rasa apa puding ini?"

Shiro menjawab sambil lalu, "_Peach_," jawabnya singkat.

Aku menghela nafas. Aku menjauhkan piring itu dari pandanganku, kemudian beralih untuk makan roti. Satu kunyahan, dua kunyahan... Oh, ini lebih baik.

Keesokan harinya aku berangkat sekolah dengan tidak semangat. Teman-teman bertanya ada apa denganku yang berwajah tidak seperti biasanya ini, tapi aku bilang tidak ada apa-apa, aku baik-baik saja.

Aku memang baik-baik saja, karena sesuatu yang _tidak baik-baik saja _akan terjadi setelah ini.

Sepulang sekolah aku dijemput oleh Shiro. Aku menyuruhnya menjemputku, bukan Ikkaku yang menjemputku, karena rencana ayah mempertemukanku dengan Aizen Sousuke hari ini memaksaku waspada—entah oleh apa, walau aku tidak mengenal secara keseluruhan Aizen Sousuke itu, tapi tetap saja aku merasa ada sesuatu pada dirinya.

Aku sudah sampai pada kafe yang dimaksud, aku turun dari mobil. Shiro menunggu di mobil untuk berjaga, akan terlalu mencolok jika ia ikut keluar, itu yang ia katakan. Maka aku dengan segenap kepercayaan diri memantapkan langkahku. Aku menghela nafas, kemudian masuk ke dalam kafe itu.

Aku menyapu pandanganku pada seisi kafe. Aku tidak menangkap kehadiran sosok Aizen Sousuke. Apakah ia sedang berhalangan hadir karena memiliki suatu urusan di luar sana? Entahlah, aku tidak tahu. Ayah bilang ia menggunakan atasan putih dengan celana _denim_. Satu-satunya orang yang berpenampilan seperti itu, dalam pandanganku, hanya satu orang yang duduk di sudut kafe. Tunggu, ia melihat ke arahku—Aizen Sousuke?

Aku mendekat ke mejanya. Aku melihat senyum seringai di bibirnya semakin merekah, namun dengan makna tersembunyi di baliknya, entah apa itu. Aku nyaris tidak percaya bahwa laki-laki ini adalah Aizen Sousuke—ia tidak menggunakan kacamata _frame _hijau seperti yang biasa ia gunakan, kemudian rambutnya diatur ke belakang, mungkin ia gunakan jel rambut. Aku menarik kursi kemudian duduk di hadapannya. "Aizen Sousuke?"

Pertanyaan tadi memang tidak perlu jawaban, aku sudah tahu kalau ia akan menjawab—"Ya,"—persis seperti dugaanku!

Hei, ia nampak sangat berbeda hari ini. Sepertinya aku harus merubah pandanganku terhadap Aizen Sousuke sedikit demi sedikit mulai sekarang, hmm? Waktu demi waktu berlalu, selama aku dan ia larut dalam perbincangan panjang. Rasanya aku seperti melakukan _blind date_. Sepanjang obrolan itu Aizen Sousuke tidak kehabisan topik menyenangkan untuk dibahas bersama, aku senang berbicara dengannya. Belum lagi _timbre _suaranya yang rendah memunculkan kesan dewasa dalam pribadinya.

Aku diam-diam terpesona... dengan Aizen Sousuke?

~**TBC**~

**AN:**

Hai, hai! Saya ganti _penname _jadi seyboncchii. Hihihi... :D

Terima kasih buat yang sudah membaca apa lagi me-_review _sampai sejauh ini—makasih, makasiih banget! Waktu membaca _review _dari teman-teman sekalian entah mengapa saya jadi semangat lagi. Memang benar kalau ada yang bilang _fanfic _ini seperti cerminan perjalanan saya menulis fanfiksi (eaa...). Dari cara penulisan saya yang awalnya abal-abal, sedikit demi sedikit mulai berkembang dan semoga akan terus mengalami kemajuan (amin!).

Bulan ini, Februari 2011, akun ini sudah berumur satu tahun (kira-kira begitulah). Saya seneng banget bisa merayakannya di _fandom _kampung halaman saya, FBI, walau hanya dengan _update _cerita. Pokoknya makasih sebesar-besarnya buat yang sudah _support _saya selama ini, _i like you full _deh! :D

Nah, maaf lho kalau kurang panjang. Bab berikutnya saya nggak tahu apakah tambah pendek atau gimana, liat aja deh nanti. Oh iya, buat yang nanya tentang perubahan POV, waktu bagian Kiyone, Yumi, Kotetsu, dkk, itu aku pikir kalau nggak ada hubungannya sama pemeran utama pemegang POV secara otomatis berubah ke 3rd POV, tapi nggak tahu lagi deh. Mungkin ada yang bisa bantu? Saya dengan senang hati membaca sarannya. Btw, mampir ke _polling _di profil saya, ya! Terima kasih sudah membaca _aru yo_~! :)


	6. Chapter 6: Reversed Mind

**My Butler, My Savior, My Lovely**

Disclaimer: Bleach yang punya Tite Kubo

Warning: OOC (banget), AU, garing kriuk-kriuk, maybe typo(s), etc.

Inget, **don't like, don't read!**

Happy Reading!

**Chapter 6: Reversed Mind**

.

.

.

"Teh lagi, Nona?"

Seorang pelayan kafe menawarkan tuangan teh pada cangkirku yang isinya mulai berkurang. Aku tersenyum kecil, kemudian melambaikan tanganku pada pelayan itu. "Tidak, terima kasih."

Pandanganku kembali terpancang pada seseorang yang duduk di hadapanku—Aizen Sousuke, siapa lagi? Aku mengembangkan senyum inosen, "Aku tidak menyangka Kakak seramah ini...," kataku sambil mengerling ke bawah—tersipu.

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu,"—ia menelan kunyahan kue di mulutnya—"cukup panggil aku Sousuke saja, mengerti?"

"Sou-su... ke?" Aku mencoba membiasakan lidahku dengan panggilan itu. Sousuke, Sousuke, Sousuke. Entah hanya perasaanku saja atau memang nama ini akan lebih sering menghuni pikiranku mulai hari ini?

Segalanya terjadi bergitu saja—ini ajaib! Orang ini tidak menggunakan hipnotis apa-apa 'kan? Aku berkali-kali mengerjapkan mataku—untung saja Sousuke tidak melihatku karena aku tidak tahu apa jawabanku kalau dia bertanya ada apa dengan mataku. Sousuke lelaki yang baik hati. Ia menraktirku makan di kafe, bahkan ia memilihkan puding yang paling mahal untukku. Sepanjang pembicaraan ada saja candaan yang ia lontarkan. Dan suara basnya ketika tertawa itu begitu karismatik.

Berjam-jam pembicaraan tidak terasa. Sudah sore, sudah waktunya aku pulang. Lagi pula aku sudah bicara dengan Shiro bahwa aku tidak akan terlalu lama di dalam—walau ini melebihi ekspektasiku, tapi sungguh, berjam-jam berbicara tadi tidak terasa.

Saat aku kembali ke limo, Shiro menunggu di samping limo. Ia menegakkan punggungnya yang sebelumnya disandarkan pada badan limo ketika mengangkap kehadiranku yang baru keluar dari kafe. Ia membukakan pintu limo untukku. Tinggal beberapa langkah sebelum aku masuk ke dalam limo, Sousuke menarik tanganku dan—tunggu, ia menciumnya?

"Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi di kesempatan lainnya, Hinamori-chan."

Rahangku mengeras, mulutku terbuka sedikit karena melongo. Aku membalas ucapan Sousuke dengan anggukan kepala yang kaku—dan entah mengapa semua itu membuatku semakin terlihat kikuk dan salah tingkah. Aku masuk ke dalam limo, kemudian Shiro menutup pintu limo. Aku melambai dari balik kaca bening jendela limo. Kemudian, walaupun sosoknya semakin mengecil karena jarakku semakin menjauh dengannya seiring melajunya limo, aku masih bisa melihat dengan jelas tangannya melambai kepadaku.

Ketika sosoknya sudah tak terlihat lagi, aku membanting punggungku pada sandaran sofa mobil. Aku menghela nafasku, kemudian tersadar dari lamunanku akan betapa heningnya limo ini. Tidak biasanya—yang aku tahu, begitu aku masuk ke mobil Shiro akan menanyai apa yang barusan terjadi padaku walau suaranya dingin. Aku melirik Shiro dari spion mobil. Aku mengerutkan alis, "Eh? Ada apa dengan kerah dan dasimu?"

Aku melihat, dari spion, kancing bagian atas kemeja Shiro terbuka dengan dasi hitam yang nampaknya dengan sengaja dilonggarkan. Shiro memutar bola matanya turun hingga kerah pakaiannya sampai dalam jangkauan pandangannya.

"Oh, ini, di luar panas sekali, jadi saya longgarkan sedikit kemeja saya. Maaf, mungkin ini tidak sopan, saya akan betulkan," katanya.

Ia hendak menginjak pedal rem, namun aku tahan dengan gerakan tangan. "Memangnya mengapa menunggu di luar? Bukannya kau bisa menunggu di dalam mobil saja?"

Ia menggeleng pelan, "Tidak. Kalau saya menunggu dalam limo artinya saya harus menyalakan pendingin—kalau saya masih ingin keluar dari limo hidup-hidup. Kalau saya menyalakan pendingin berarti pemborosan. Kalau melakukan pemborosan berarti membuang-buang uang majikan saya. Butler yang bijaksana tidak akan membiarkan majikannya merugi," jelasnya panjang lebar.

Aku sadar selama ia berbicara barusan aku menahan napas. Ia begitu lancar berbicara, sudah begitu ia memperhatikan benar posisinya sebagai _butler_. Peluh masih menetes dari dahinya walaupun pendingin sudah dinyalakan. Oh, ia pasti lelah. "Maaf, aku terlalu lama."

Hening. Ia tidak menjawab, hanya dengusan kecil yang terdengar. Aku hendak mengeluarkan argumen lagi, namun ia terburu memotongku, "Tidak masalah."

Entah mimik apa yang tergambar di wajahnya saat ini. Ia tidak sedang marah, tidak sedih juga, tidak pula gembira. Hanya satu ekspresi yang dapat kulihat dari sini; ekspresi datar. Tahulah, dia memang tidak bisa ditebak, kadang sifatnya yang seperti itu menyebalkan untukku.

Tidak lama kemudian limo itu sudah berada di depan rumah. Perjalanan barusan terasa singkat sekali, aku turun dari mobil. Shiro membantuku keluar dari limo dengan membuka dan menutup pintu mobil. Baru aku hendak masuk ke dalam rumah, telepon genggamku berbunyi nyaring. Aku merogoh tas tanganku, kemudian mengambil ponselku agar aku dapat menjawab panggilan itu. "Halo? Dengan siapa ini? ... Sousuke Aizen?" Aku terkejut, kemudian buru-buru masuk ke dalam rumah.

Shiro berbalik untuk memarkir limo ke garasi, kemudian sudah tak kuperhatikan lagi gerak-geriknya—aku hanya peduli dengan seseorang yang berbicara denganku di seberang telepon sekarang ini.

Entah mengapa sepanjang percakapan pendek di telepon dengan Sousuke ini aku tidak banyak berbicara. Aku malah sibuk tersenyum dan tersipu-sipu di seberang telepon. Ketika di kafe tadi aku setuju untuk bertukar nomor ponsel dengan Sousuke, aku pikir dengan ini aku bisa berkomunikasi lebih mudah dengannya.

Setelah serangkaian kalimat, akhirnya telepon diputus. Senyum masih mengembang di bibirku walau suara Sousuke sudah tidak terdengar. Butuh beberapa detik sebelum aku sadar kalau aku sedang tersenyum sendiri. Aku terkesiap, kemudian berbalik ketika menyadari Shiro sudah selesai memarkir mobilnya di garasi. "Shiro, baru saja aku mendengar kabar gembira!"

Shiro mengernyitkan dahinya, "Kabar gembira?"

"Ya. Pekerjaanmu akan lebih ringan sekarang, karena Sousuke bilang ia dengan senang hati akan menjemputku setiap pulang sekolah karena ia akan bilang dengan cara itu kami berdua bisa langsung _hangout_ sepulang sekolah!" Aku menjelaskan dengan raut wajah yang sumringah. Aku masih terbayang dengan suara Sousuke di telepon tadi.

Kerutan di dahi Shiro semakin dalam. "Apa tidak apa-apa? Maksud saya, seorang _butler _harus memastikan majikannya tetap aman ketika bersama orang lain."

Aku tertawa kecil, "Tentu saja, Shiro! Kau tidak percaya dengan Sousuke Aizen? Ia bisa menjagaku dengan benar, tenang saja."

Sejujurnya aku tidak yakin apa yang barusan kukatakan ini benar atau tidak—maksudku, mimik Shiro tidak memperlihatkan ia sepenuhnya percaya dengan sosok Sousuke Aizen. Oh—mungkin sudah kode etik jika _butler _tidak boleh percaya dengan orang asing jika menyangkut majikannya, mungkin itu yang diajarkan di sekolah _butler _dulu. Entah mengapa kilahan Shiro dengan membawa nama hubungan _butler _dan majikan semakin lama semakin terdengar kolot di telingaku. Atau aku yang terlalu terobsesi pada Sousuke? Tahulah, aku tidak sabar menunggu esok hari karena Sousuke sudah pasti menjemputku pulang sekolah.

* * *

_Brmm, ckiit!_

Suara rem mobil berdecit dengan keras. Seseorang berkepala botak plontos keluar dari sisi pengemudi sebuah limo.

"Tsk, seharusnya aku menambahkan minyak pelumas pada remnya," keluh orang itu pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ikkaku_-san_? Ikkaku, kau sudah datang?" Suara kecil Kiyone menginterupsi. Ikkaku menoleh mendapati sosok Kiyone dalam seragam _maid_-nya membawa nampan berisi air segar, sepertinya hendak diberikan pada seseorang. Dari belakang Kiyone, muncul Sentaro dan Yumichika. Alis Kiyone berkerut, "Mana Nona?"

"Nona? Eh—kukira Shiro sudah memberitahu kalau mulai sekarang, baik aku maupun Shiro, tidak akan menjemput Nona sepulang sekolah," kata Ikkaku sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. "Aku minta airnya, _dong_!"

Kiyone menjauhkan nampannya dari jangkauan tangan Ikkaku yang berusaha meraih segelas air di atas nampan itu. "Tidak boleh!" tolaknya tegas sambil memblok uluran tangan Ikkaku.

"Memangnya kenapa Nona Hinamori tidak ingin dijemput sepulang sekolah?" Yumichika, lelaki beralis unik itu giliran bertanya.

"Kalau itu aku tidak tahu," Ikkaku mengangkat bahunya. Ketika matanya menyapu pandangan di depannya, ia menangkap kehadiran Shiro yang sedang berjalan dengan langkah tegap sambil membetulkan letak dasi hitamnya. Ikkaku menjentikkan jarinya, "Nah, kau coba tanya saja dia. Hei, Toushiro, kemarilah!"

Alis Shiro terangkat samar. Ia menuruti panggilan Ikkaku dan bergabung serta dengan Yumichika, Kiyone, dan Sentaro. "Apa?"

"_Etho ni, _Toushiro_-san_, mengapa Nona Hinamori tidak mau dijemput sepulang sekolah?" tanya Kiyone.

Air muka Shiro agak berubah ketika mendengar pertanyaan itu. Entah ia tidak senang atau bagaimana, ia hanya menghela nafas kecil dan menjawab, "Tidak, Nona Hinamori bukan tidak mau dijemput, hanya saja ada orang lain yang menjemputnya."

"Siapa?" tanya Sentaro langsung.

"Sousuke Aizen." Wajah-wajah heran sekaligus terkejut tampak setelah nama itu disebut. Kiyone hendak berbicara lagi, namun ia kalah cepat dengan Shiro. "Sousuke Aizen mengatakan pada Nona Hinamori kalau setiap pulang sekolah ia akan menjemput Nona. Mungkin agar ia bisa leluasa mengajak Nona Hinamori keluar karena jika dijemput di sekolah caranya lebih fleksibel—mungkin saja."

Dagu Ikkaku berkerut, "Hanya perasaanku atau... akhir-akhir ini Nona Hinamori menjadi dekat sekali dengan Sousuke Aizen, ya."

"Ya, semenjak pertemuan di kafe waktu itu," Shiro menimpali. "Nona Hinamori bilang ia jadi semakin penasaran dengan kepribadian sosok Aizen Sousuke. Mungkin ia tertarik, bahkan mulai jatuh cinta pada Sousuke Aizen—mungkin saja, bukan?"

"Oh, ini gawat," gumam Kiyone.

"Aku mengendus sesuatu yang tidak beres," Sentaro memutar bola matanya.

"Eh? Memangnya apa yang harus kita khawatirkan?" tanya Ikkaku.

Hening. Memang benar—memangnya ada masalah jika majikan lepas dari pelayannya sesekali? Entah hanya perasaan abstrak mereka sebagai pelayan yang overprotektif terhadap majikannya atau bagaimana, mereka belum menemukan kalimat yang tepat untuk menggambarkan keadaan ini.

"Entahlah, dorongan naluriah sebagai pelayan, mungkin?" Yumichika memberi jawaban tak pasti.

Shiro tetap bergiming. Matanya memincing, kemudian tangannya kembali menjalari lehernya untuk membetulkan dasi hitamnya. Ikkaku mengangkat alisnya, "Hei, Tuan _Butler _Serbaguna, kenapa kau masih tenang-tenang begitu?"

"Memangnya aku bisa apa? Selama tidak terjadi apapun pada Nona, maka aku tidak akan berbuat apa-apa. Seorang _butler _pun tahu seperti apa batasan privasi majikan yang tidak boleh dicampurinya. Daripada itu, kita tunggu saja apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya." Shiro selesai membenahi dasinya, "_Ja_!" Ia memutar langkahnya dan melambai pada pelayan lainnya.

* * *

"Shiro!"

Aku nyaris melompat gembira ketika melihat Shiro. Shiro memandangku dengan heran, aku hanya mengulum senyum misterius. Aku baru sampai di rumah, Sousuke yang mengantarku pulang. Hari sudah gelap, tadi aku dan Sousuke berjalan-jalan dulu.

"Nona? Anda baru pulang?" Shiro menyambutku di ruang tamu.

"Ya," jawabku ringan, "Sousuke yang mengantarku. Maaf aku pulang terlambat, aku jalan-jalan ke taman dulu dengannya. Ia membelikanku es krim karamel, rasanya enak sekali. Aku juga berbicara dengannya sampai lupa waktu—berbicara dengan Sousuke memang tidak ada habisnya. Ah—sepertinya akhir-akhir ini aku akan sering pulang terlambat," kataku sambil tertawa kecil.

Shiro hanya ber-oh. Aku lihat wajahnya tidak mengalami perubahan ekspresi yang berarti. Aku melirik tangannya yang menggenggam ikatan di lehernya, "Ada apa lagi dengan dasimu?"

"Saya tidak tahu—nampaknya dasi ini terlalu panjang. Sudah saya tarik agar terlihat lebih pendek, namun hasilnya sama saja," jawabnya sambil mengangkat bahu.

Aku menatapnya simpatik, "Oh... Akan aku belikan yang baru nanti, tenang saja!"

"Terima kasih, Nona," kata Shiro. "Ngomong-ngomong, besok sudah masuk periode liburan, apa nona ada rencana untuk pergi ke luar kota? Biar saya beritahu Kiyone untuk menyiapkan pakaian dan perlengkapan Nona."

"Mm, sebenarnya ada," aku mengulum senyum misterius. "Sousuke Aizen mengajakku pergi Hong Kong! Hanya sehari penuh dan tidak menginap, tapi... Bagaimana? Hebat 'kan?"

Shiro tidak menjawab, ia hanya mengangguk kecil. "Kapan Nona akan berangkat?"

"Besok, pukul tujuh pagi!" jawabku bersemangat.

Kulihat Shiro memincingkan matanya. "Apa tidak terlalu terburu-buru?" katanya.

"Terburu-buru?" aku memiringkan kepalaku.

Shiro mengibaskan tangannya, "Tidak apa-apa. Biar saya suruh Kiyone untuk menyiapkan perlengkapan Nona."

Sementara Shiro mohon diri, aku masih asyik memandang langit-langit kamar sambil membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi besok. Oh—aku terlalu bersemangat, rasanya ingin melompat ke beberapa jam ke depan. Aku belum pernah ke Hong Kong sebelumnya, liburan kali ini akan menjadi sangat menyenangkan.

Aku nyaris melompat, sampai aku sadar betapa lengketnya tubuhku. Aku belum berganti pakaian sejak tadi pagi. Aku harus segera membersihkan diri dengan mandi dan segera tidur agar staminaku prima besok pagi. Besok akan menjadi hari yang hebat!

* * *

"Toushiro_-san_!"

Suara Kiyone bergema di ruang tamu. Shiro yang baru pulang dari bandara untuk mengantar majikannya mengerutkan alis. "Kiyone? Ada apa?"

"Anda lama sekali di bandara," kata Kiyone sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan kakinya gelisah.

"Tadi macet di jalan karena ada kecelakaan lalu lintas. Seharusnya aku bisa sampai rumah satu jam yang lalu. Ada apa memangnya?" Shiro berbalik bertanya.

Ia menunjuk ruang tengah, "Berkali-kali ada telepon masuk dari orang misterius, dia memaksa mencari Toushiro_-san_."

Shiro langsung mengambil langkah lebar ke ruang tengah. Di sudut ruangan ia menangkap Sentaro yang berusaha berdebat meyakinkan seseorang di seberang telepon. Shiro mendekat ke arah Sentaro, kemudian meminta gagang telepon yang ada pada tangan Sentaro.

"Anda sedang berbicara dengan Toushiro Hitsugaya, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"_Hei, Toushiro, ini aku,"_ kata orang di seberang telepon.

Shiro terhenyak mendengar suara seseorang di seberang telepon. Ia melirik ke arah Kiyone dan Kotetsu, kemudian mengibaskan tangannya pelan, tanda bahwa akan ada pembicaraan penting yang tidak boleh didengar oleh mereka. Sentaro dan Kiyone mengangguk serentak, kemudian keluar dari ruangan itu.

Shiro mengistirahatkan punggungnya pada dinding di belakangnya. "Apa maumu? Cepat katakan."

"_Hei, hei, tidak perlu kasar begitu! Aku hanya ingin menyakan kabarmu dan majikanmu di sana. Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?"_

"Kalau kau bertanya keadaanku, aku seratus persen baik," Shiro menghela nafas, semakin bosan dengan basa-basi ini. "Kalau Nona, ia sedang pergi sekarang dengan _calon tunangannya_ ke Hong Kong."

"_Calon tunangan? Sousuke Aizen?" _suara dari seberang telepon terdengar terkejut.

"Siapa lagi? Aku pernah minta tolong padamu untuk menyelidiki keluarga orang itu—jangan katakan kau sudah lupa?"

"_Bukan itu, Bodoh! Kalau itu aku masih ingat. Masalahnya adalah; kenapa nada bicaramu nampak santai-santai begitu setelah membiarkan majikanmu sendiri dalam bahaya?" _suara dari seberang telepon mulai meninggi.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan!" Shiro mulai mengikuti atmoser panik dalam pembicaraan ini.

"_Tidak membaca informasi tambahan lewat _e-mail _yang aku kirimkan kemarin siang?"_

"Informasi tambahan? Aku tidak tahu tentang hal itu—kau membuatku panik, ada apa memangnya?" Shiro dengan setengah kebingungan yang masih menjalari otaknya mengerutkan dahinya.

"_Bagaimana bisa kau tidak menerima _e-mail_-ku? Di mana ponselmu?"_

"Rusak, terkena air, baru selesai diperbaiki—aku saja baru menyalakan ponselku. Ada apa?" Shiro mulai tidak sabar.

"_Ikuti perintahku; buka akun _e-mail_-mu, kemudian baca _e-mail_ terakhir dariku,kemudian terserah apa yang akan kau lakukan, mengerti?"_

Shiro memencet tombol warna merah setelah menjawab "ya".

* * *

"Berhasil!" Shiro berhasil _login_, kemudian membuka _e-mail _teratas di daftar kotak masuknya. Ia membacanya sembunyi-sembunyi.

.

_Yo, Toushiro, ada yang tertinggal dari _e-mail _yang kemarin. Aku baru saja menemukan sesuatu yang 'wow' dari berbagai sumber—kau tidak akan percaya kemampuan _hack _dan mencari informasiku._

_Sekarang simak yang ini, Sousuke Aizen tidak memiliki catatan kriminal. Tapi ada satu catatan kriminal yang melibatkan dia di dalamnya sebagai saksi karena dia ada di tempat kejadian saat tindak kriminalitas itu terjadi. Namun setelah diperiksa ia tidak membawa senjata berbahaya dan tidak terbukti turut campur dalam kejadian itu, ia akhirnya dibebaskan dari tuduhan._

_Kau ingat tidak, soal Sousuke yang menyukai gadis yang lebih muda darinya tetapi hubungannya hanya berjalan dalam jangka waktu yang tidak sebentar? Aku sangat yakin semua itu memiliki satu benang merah dengan kejadian ini. Karena—kau tahu apa jenis catatan kriminal yang melibatkan Sousuke Aizen itu?_

_Perdagangan anak dan wanita._

_Putar otak dan logikamu, aku harap kau mengerti maksudku dan tidak terlambat dalam melindungi majikanmu._

_._

Shiro tersentak. Tidak, ini sudah jelas terlambat baginya. Ia memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke saku jasnya, kemudian berbalik dan dengan terburu-buru keluar dari cerukan tempatnya membaca pesan tadi. Sentaro, Kiyone, Ikkaku, dan Yumichika memandangi Shiro dengan heran.

"Toushiro_-san, _apa yang terjadi? Mau pergi ke mana kau?" Yumichika terheran.

"Hong Kong. Nona dalam bahaya, aku harus menyelamatkannya sebelum terlambat—segera!"

**~TBC~**

**AN:**

Aneh, ya? Tahulah, saya mencoba supaya cerita ini tidak terlalu _plain _jadi saya tambahkan beberapa bagian. Ngomong-ngomong, saya turut berduka cita atas bencana gempa dan tsunami di Jepang (dan daerah lainnya yang terkena dampaknya).

Saya butuh pendapat pembaca—tepatnya, saya butuh pembaca (egh). Oh ya, jangan lupa main ke profil saya untuk isi _poll _di atas profil saya. Itu aja, makasih, ya, sudah baca. Pendapat atau _review _yang sangat membangun saya terima dengan senang hati.


End file.
